Sammy Always Comes Back
by crashmoon
Summary: After blowing the lodge up, Sam learns from Mike that Josh is still alive. She refuses to leave without him, so she and Chris return to the mines to find him, hopefully still alive.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't move. Don't move a fucking muscle."

Mike's desperate whispering sent chills down Sam's spine. She knew Mike, she knew how brave he was. Hearing him sound so terrified wasn't something she was used to.

She never wanted to see him like this again.

Sam knew from the small whimpers coming from behind her that Ashley was close to bolting.

Oh, fuck. Please, Ash. Stay where you are.

She wanted so badly to turn to her ginger friend and envelope her in a hug. That would guarantee both their deaths though, so Sam fought to stay as tense as possible.

As wendigo Hannah fought the other, smaller wendigo, Sam noticed Mike's intense stare on her. Slowly she followed his eyesight as he looked towards the fireplace.

The wendigo had knocked the gas pipe loose.

She looked back to Mike, who was looking at her and waiting. Again, slowly he moved his eyesight to the light bulb on the wall.

Suddenly she understood what Mike was trying to tell her. She looked back to him and nodded.

They were going to blow the lodge up.

Slowly Mike inched towards the bulb. He quickly shattered it with his hand, flinching as he did. Hannah noticed.

Sam knew that she had to do something, _anything._ Hannah would tear Mike to pieces if she didn't.

"HEY!"

Immediately Hannah turned and shrieked. Sam sucked in a breath and tensed. Somewhere behind her, she heard the door to the lodge creaking open.

Sam hoped that Emily had the sense to not sprint for the door.

She cursed inwardly as she heard the soft creaks of the wood floor as her friends slowly made their way out of the lodge, out to safety.

Luckily for her friends Hannah was a little distracted right now.

Sam knew the plan. Mike would get the light bulb, and she would distract the monsters until everyone made it outside. Mike had done his part, now she was to do hers. But now that death was breathing down her neck, she wasn't feeling so brave.

Hannah stalked in circles around the table, around _her._ Eventually her former friend decided the other wendigo were at fault, and went back to clawing at them.

She caught Mike's eye right before he made his way out of the lodge. The corners of his mouth twitched up into a small smile and he gave a single nod.

She took it as, "Thanks for saving my ass." You're welcome, Mike.

She watched him run out of the lodge.

With a few quick glances she was able to see no one was left inside, besides her. Sam had never been one to panic in scary situations before, but now she was fighting to stay calm.

She was alone.

Sam slowly made her way towards the door, ducking behind pillars and leaning snug against the walls every chance she got. She didn't think she had ever been so horrified.

One wrong move would mean her death. Quite possibly her friend's deaths too, as there would be no one able to hit the light switch in time. The wendigo would tear into them all and stain the snow red.

This was definitely not what she had expected to go through on her trip to the lodge.

Sam looked desperately for another hiding spot closer to the door, and realized there was none left. It was now or never.

She leaned back against the wall and watched the monsters fight. Noticing they seemed to be fairly engrossed with each other, Sam braced herself.

The wendigo immediately began racing after her the second she turned away from the wall. Panting wildly as she ran, she could only hope she was running fast enough to keep out of their claws.

Fumbling wildly for the light switch as she ran by, she was grateful when she felt the small cool plastic between her fingers. Flicking it upwards, she found herself screaming out.

All the fear, all the frustration, all the horror of the night was beginning to take its toll on her. As the pipe burst behind her, she was thrown forward from the force and shot forward with no sense of control.

For a moment, everything felt calm. Sam could almost pretend that tonight was just a dream, and that Ashley's sobbing wasn't real. And then it hit her.

Well, technically, she hit _it._ The ground.

She hit the ground much harder than she had anticipated. Chris and Mike rushed forward to help her, but it didn't matter. As the black creeped in from the corners of her eyes, she could only think of one person.

 _Josh._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there guys! So, I forgot to add an author's note to the first chapter. Oops! Anyways, I hope you guys are all liking my story so far! I don't know how often I'll be uploading yet, as I just write whenever I feel inspired by something. Feedback is always appreciated, especially since this is my first story! :~) ~Ash

 **/**

"No, no. I couldn't have done _anything,_ Chris."

"Did you even try? You just sat there, and watched that THING drag him away!"

"Chris, please. Listen to me. There was nothing I could have done. It would have killed us both."

It was giving Sam a headache.

"Hey, could you two bone heads at least _pretend_ to be worried about me? I mean, I hit my head pretty hard. I could have a concussion." Sam did her best to look annoyed at them.

Mike tilted his head as he chuckled. "Sorry princess. How was your dirt nap?"

"Sam, listen to me. It's important. Mike said that when the wendigo dragged him away, Josh was still alive." Chris was looking at her with the intensity of someone who was staring death in the face.

"What do you mean still alive?" Sam's mind was reeling. How could Josh have survived something like that?

"The wendigo that dragged him away was Hannah. I heard him scream her name, and when she dragged me underwater I caught a glance of her tattoo." Mike was doing his best to look anywhere but at the two blondes.

Sam couldn't process all of this. Hannah was her best friend, but she had shown her no mercy just a few minutes before in the lodge. "Do you think Hannah was still in there? Like, maybe she recognized him somehow."

Mike shrugged. "Sam I hope you know I didn't just _leave_ him. I mean, there's nothing I could have done."

"Mike, where was the last place you saw him?" Sam didn't care about the dangers of the mines.

"It wasn't too long after you left us. We had just gotten back into the water to wade across. It was by where we found Hannah's writings." Mike looked truly sorry for having not done anything to try to help their friend.

Sam didn't care about the mines. Not when Josh's life was on the line.

She slowly pulled herself to her feet, ignoring the confused protests from Mike.

"I'm going to go get him." Sam looked at them both. Mike looked bewildered, Chris looked determined.

"I'm going with you. He's my best friend, and I let him down." Chris walked over to Ashley then, pulling her into his arms as she started crying again.

"Chris, please! PLEASE. Don't go back down there." Ashley pleaded with him, desperate. "Don't leave me. I need you."

"Ash, right now Josh needs us more. I'll come back to you." Chris leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. "Besides, I couldn't miss out on more of that."

"Wait, are you fucking kidding me?" Emily was on her feet now, turned towards the group of friends. "You'd go back down there to rescue a psycho?"

Chris and Sam both flinched away from her as if she had smacked them, their minds reeling with rage. Ashley tensed and clenched her fists.

"You know Em, there's a reason I broke up with you." Surprisingly Mike was the first to speak. "I never liked how you treated others. I didn't appreciate the looks you'd give when you thought no one was watching. I don't like how you make comments about things you have no idea about."

Emily just stood there, stunned.

"Do you really think Josh meant for all of _this_ to happen?" Mike continued, despite the hurt on Emily's face. "It wasn't right what he did, but he never wanted to hurt us. He didn't know about the wendigo. He's still our friend, and he's down there all alone."

"I was in the mines alone and I made it out just fine." Emily wasn't about to give up, and she spat at him with venom laced in her words. "You didn't see anyone running to rescue me."

"You said it yourself Em, those things almost tore you to shreds. One even bit you." Mike glanced at Chris then, regret shining in his eyes. "He's mentally ill, Em. He's needed our help for a long time and we never noticed. We can't leave him now."

Emily finally just nodded. "If the rangers come, I'll try to keep them here as long as I can. But don't expect me to rush forward to Josh and hug him, if you find him."

Sam nodded then. "Thanks Em. Keep on the lookout, you too Ash. There could be more."

"I'll go with you guys. It's my fault he's down there alone anyways." Mike was already stepping forward to walk to the entrance of the mines. "If we head out now, hopefully we'll get back before help arrives."

"No man, we need you here." Chris looked hesitant to turn down Mike's offer, but he knew it was for the best. "Protect the girls. You know your way around the Sanatorium, if it comes to it."

Mike nodded, though he looked as if he knew there was more to Chris's reasoning. "Alright then, you two stay safe."

Mike crushed Sam into a hug, laying a small kiss on her hairline. "Come back safe, Samantha."

"I'll do my best, Michael." Sam smiled up at her best friend. Over the years Mike had turned into a big brother figure to her.

"Ready to go Sam?" Chris had turned away from Ashley and was stepping over to the blonde. "We need to leave if we want to get back before the rangers get here."

Sam walked towards the lodge, finding a bit of fabric amongst the debris from the explosion. She quickly tied it to a branch that would be sturdy enough, and then lit the fabric off of the burning lodge.

"Let's go."

Josh, I'm coming for you. Hold on a little longer.

 **/**

So how are you guys liking it so far? Reviews are appreciated! ~Ash


	3. Chapter 3

Sam pushed forward. This was the last place she wanted to be, but she knew that if there was a chance Josh was still alive, she had to save him.

She _had_ to. She needed him, and he needed her now more than ever.

Chris had tried to keep up his usual goofy demeanor, though it was more forced due to the trauma of the night and their current situation.

"When do you think he stopped taking his medication?" Sam couldn't handle the burning in the back of her mind anymore. She needed to talk about all of this. "He never even told me he was on medicine."

Josh had told her nearly everything. His thoughts, feelings, wishes. They had shared long nights of emotional phone calls, some of which ended with Sam rushing to the Washington home to ensure Josh wasn't about to hurt himself.

The nights that she ended up in Josh's room were her favorite. They never did anything that would question their friendship. But when his fingertips would ghost over her jaw after wiping away a tear, she couldn't help but think he wanted to be with her too.

He had never told her about any medication.

"Yeah, uh, he was really embarrassed about it. He didn't want all of us knowing. I'm the only one he told." Chris reached his arm up to rub the back of his neck as he spoke. "He didn't want yo- his friends to think he was crazy."

Sam pretended that she didn't hear his slip.

"Taking medicine isn't a sign of being 'crazy.' I wouldn't have looked at him any different." Sam understood that Josh had wanted some form of privacy after the mobs of reporters after his sister's disappearances, but it didn't stop it from hurting.

Since when did he keep secrets from her? She had always told him everything.

Sam's thoughts came to a startling halt as Chris suddenly gripped onto her arm. "Shh, for the love of god don't move."

Sam stood as still as she possibly could, grateful that Chris had grabbed close to her wrist. She very carefully maneuvered their hands until their fingers were laced together. They squeezed each other's hands, grateful that they weren't in this nightmare alone.

"I could've sworn I heard something." Chris was looking all around them, looking all the part like someone incredibly terrified. She knew he was, though she was too.

Sam almost didn't hear it.

"Wait, Chris. I heard something." Sam raised her makeshift torch higher, hopefully to ward off anything that could be coming towards them.

" _I didn't mean for this, pl-please.."_

Sam gripped Chris's hand tighter. They had both heard _that._

As much as she wanted to rush forward and hold him, she didn't know for sure yet if it was him. If she blindly ran forward now, she could be leading them straight to their deaths.

" _I didn't mean for you to d-die… Please don't hate me."_

Slowly, they inched towards the corner together.

" _Please just go.. Just leave me alone."_

Sam held her breath. She was the first to step around the corner. She clung to Chris's hand like a lifeline.

When she saw the blue overalls she handed off her makeshift torch to Chris.

"Oh, Josh!" Sam was overjoyed that he was alive. "I'm so sorry Josh, if I had known I wouldn't have left you two!" She dropped to her knees in front of him.

" _Sammy.. Sammy always comes. Sammy is here now."_

Sam reached out to brush away the tears. "I'd never leave you Josh. I never should have."

"Cochise, we're here. It's going to be okay, Josh." Chris was ecstatic that his best friend was still alive, but he was too worried to drop to his knees like Sam had. He opted to stand guard with the torch instead.

Josh was no longer speaking, just staring at Sam as if he couldn't tell if she was real or not.

"Josh it's time to go." Sam remembered when it had been her and Mike with Josh. She'd never let anyone lay a hand on him again. "We're here and this is real. You need to come with us now. Can you stand?"

"…Sam? Chris?" Josh mumbled something incoherent afterwards, but the fact that he had realized they were here was enough for Sam.

"Oh, Josh." She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his middle. "I'm so sorry. I should've stayed with you."

"Sammy." Josh crashed his head down into the curve of Sam's neck as he choked on his tears. "Sam. Sammy. You're here." His hands came up around her back, grabbing handfuls of her jacket.

Sam rubbed small circles into his back as he cried. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy.."

"C'mon Cochise, let's get you up." Chris stepped forward then, reaching forward for his two friends. "The three of us need a shitty movie link and a comfy couch right now. We won't find that down here."

Despite everything else, Josh looked up at his blond best friend and grinned. "Only you would still dig around online for movie links when there's Netflix."

Sam smiled too. Even though she hadn't wanted to admit it, she had been terrified this was something she'd never see again. Josh, smiling, crying, holding onto her as if his life depended on it.

Josh was _alive._

Slowly, the two detangled themselves from each other. Sam stood first, and then the two blondes helped their friend to his feet.

"Why did you come back for me?" Josh looked so broken as he spoke, as if speaking these words genuinely hurt.

The two blondes smiled softly at him, but Sam was the one to answer.

"Because we love you, Josh." Prank or no prank, Josh was still their friend. Sam would make damn sure he knew that.

 **/**

I'm blown away by how many views my story has gotten overnight, thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you're all enjoying it!

Also, I got a review from 'eazybreezy4' asking about Jess and Matt. You'll find out about them in the next few chapters ;)

Thank you all for reading, remember reviews are always appreciated! ~Ash


	4. Chapter 4

Sam couldn't believe it. They had found Josh.

He was _alive._

Josh leaned heavily against her, but Sam didn't mind. Chris walked a few steps ahead of them, torch held out in front of him. She knew he was trying to keep them safe.

"Hey, hey! Guys, I think we're going to get out of here soon!" Chris excitedly picked up his pace. "There's light up here!"

"Cochise, slow down a bit. Sammy can't keep up." Josh winked at Chris as his blond friend turned back to him with a smile.

Sam was more than ready to get out of the mines, and leave them behind her forever. She never wanted to come back to the mountain.

When the three friends finally reached the exit of the mines, Sam could've cried. She was so happy to see the snow and the trees.

"Sammy, look! It's morning!" Josh looked to Sam and happily gestured towards the frozen woods in front of them.

Sam smiled so widely she was grateful her face didn't split open. Chris looked on the two with content. He was so happy that Josh was alive. He hoped that Sam realized now how stupid it was to keep her feelings hidden. Everyone knew how she felt about Josh anyways, except for Josh.

"Chris, move your ass. We have friends to get back to." Sam smirked at her friend. "Don't want to keep Ash waiting, do you?"

Chris chuckled at that. "You're right about that. Five bucks says that she'll run and kiss me."

Sam threw her head back and laughed. "Ten says she runs to slap you first."

"Deal." Chris smiled at her.

Sam looked to Josh then, who was still leaning on her. He wasn't smiling anymore, and he looked incredibly frightened.

"I don't think it's a good idea that I.." Josh cut himself off and stumbled away from Sam, opting instead to lean back against a tree. _"Sammy.. Sam, I hurt them. Chris it's my fault this happened."_

"Josh, listen to me. You never meant for any of us to get hurt." Sam stepped towards him, hands outstretched. "Please Josh."

"Come on Cochise, they don't blame you." Chris smiled gently. "Mike especially, he wanted to come with us to help find you."

Sam took another step forward. "Take my hand. Let's go, together."

She hated seeing him like this. Shaking, but not from the cold. His eyelids were twitching. She thought he wouldn't accept her offer, and that he might even run back into the mines.

Instead, he stumbled forward on unsteady legs to ghost his fingertips over her palm.

"Alright, Sam. Together." Josh attempted a smile.

Sam laced their fingers together as they turned towards the path that would take them to the lodge.

Oh, the lodge. She thought of the flaming mess of wood and collapsed staircases and trapped wendigo. Sam figured Josh ought to know what he should expect when they came to his family's vacation home.

"So, uh. Josh, we kind of set the lodge on fire."

"Oh, alright Sammy." Josh didn't seem bothered with it.

So, that's that.

They walked at a steady pace now that they were out of the mines. Sam could tell Josh was struggling, though she knew she couldn't help him with it in the given moment.

"Look guys, we're almost there." Chris was anxious to get back, and it showed as he started trekking faster. "Hopefully the rangers haven't gotten there yet."

"Hey Cochise, please tell me tonight hasn't been a total bust and that you and Ash are making progress." Josh snickered at his best friend. "I spent so much time working out the angles for your traps."

Sam and Chris both flinched at the casual mention of Josh's prank, as they both knew now how unstable he had been.

"Uh, yeah man." Chris was uncomfortable, and he brought his hand up to rub his neck. "When I left the lodge to go get you out of the shed, she kissed me."

"Whoa, wait.. You went back for me?" Josh looked at Chris with surprise. "After the way Mike was talking to me I figured you'd both leave me for dead."

Sam tightened her grip on his hand then, reminded of her own departure. Had he felt betrayed by her, when she left him with Mike? Mike wasn't being very kind to him, but then again none of them were prepared to handle Josh going through an episode in the bowels of an abandoned mine.

Still, she'd make sure Mike apologized to Josh later. Episode or no episode, prank or no prank, they should've handled it better.

"Chris! Ah, god we were getting so worried!" Ash ran into Chris's arms as they turned off the path and into the yard.

Ashley tiptoed up to meet him halfway as they gently kissed. Oh, fuck. She owed Chris five dollars when they got out of here.

"Nice to see you safe and sound, you crazy bastard." Mike quirked his lips upwards and grinned. "You too, Samantha. Can't get rid of you that easy, huh."

"Oh shut it, Mike." Michael, really? _Crazy?_ "Did you have any trouble here without us?"

"No, everything was peaches and cream. Emily's still pissed but she's not worked up anymore." Mike looked around then, hesitant. "Listen, uh. Did you happen to find Jess down there? I'm just not comfortable with her grave being a place like that."

Sam was sure whatever hadn't already broken inside her heart did in that moment. "No, we didn't. I'm so sorry, Mike. Jess deserved better than that."

"Mike, I didn't hurt her. That wasn't me, you know that now right?" Josh stammered out to Mike as if he were sure he'd get punched.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I blamed you for that. It was just the only thing that made sense at the time, you know?" Mike looked sheepish. "I'm sorry I hit you too."

Josh just nodded.

Sam heard it then, the whirring of the helicopter blades. She knew everyone else heard it, too.

Emily was jumping, waving her arms frantically. Ash and Chris just stood, holding each other. Mike turned to watch the fire, as it was slowly beginning to dwindle. Now that he was knew help was so close, the night was starting to weigh heavily on him.

Sam and Josh stood together, hands linked. Sam watched her friends all breathe out sighs of relief as the helicopter landed.

She never let go of Josh.

They sat together in the back of the helicopter as it took off.

Josh pointed out a flock of birds as they flew by. "Look Sammy, birds. Just like you. My little birdie, Sammy."

Sam smiled and laid her head on his shoulder then, as he traced circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

Oh god, please let us be alright. _Please._

 ** _/_**

Anyone else have a thing for Josh calling Sam his little birdie? Oh, no? Just me? Okay.

So I've had a few reviews, and one stated "Josh is a wendigo at the end of the game.." Correct! :() But for the sake of my story, Sam and Chris got to Josh before the wendigo spirit could fully consume him. :)

Thank you all for your kind words, and for reading! I am loving writing this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam had been in her police interview for the past hour. The officer refused to listen, and refused to believe that anything out of the ordinary had happened.

"So the man never came back with Chris? Do you think he could have killed him?"

"No, haven't you been listening?"

"Yes, right. These 'monsters' that attacked you and your friends, can you describe them for me? Did they have any distinct fur patterns? Claws?"

Oh, claws like you wouldn't believe buddy.

Sam was sick of it. She knew that the police were going to be of no help to them. If nothing else, they would just paint them out to be a group of friends that had a wild, parent-free weekend.

She had told them, nearly begged them, to go down into the mines. People needed to be aware of the creatures that resided on the mountain.

They didn't believe her though, but she had a sinking feeling from the very beginning that they wouldn't.

"When am I allowed to see Josh?" Sam was over all this, and she just wanted to get back to Josh.

They had all been separated when they first arrived at the police station. Josh, terrified, had reached out desperately for Sam.

"Sammy, no, no, no! Please let me stay with her! _You don't understand."_ Oh, Josh. My sweet Josh.

Josh had struggled against the officers, but they had won out and had dragged them all into separate interrogation rooms.

Finally they let Sam leave, and she walked out to find Chris in the waiting room already.

"Hey, Chris!" Sam stepped forward to go and sit with him, but Chris was already up on his feet and walking to her.

"Sam, oh my god. _Oh my god._ Matt and Jess." Chris was scrambling over his words so fast and Sam could barely keep up.

"Chris, slow down. What about Matt and Jess?" Sam met him halfway and grasped his arms gently, doing her best to offer support.

"Sam they're alive." Chris was smiling so widely. "Sam, they're fucking alive _."_

Sam could hardly believe it. How was Jess alive after falling down an elevator shaft? "Oh my god, how? Mike said she _fell._ "

"I don't know anything other than a rescue team found them outside close to one of the back exits of the mine." Chris explained excitedly to Sam, and they dropped each other's arms.

"Oh god, I was so worried about Matt and I couldn't believe that Jess could actually be dead. I'm so glad they're okay." Sam was just so _thankful._ They had all survived the mountain.

Slowly their friends filtered into the waiting room, and all cheered and cried when they found out the two were still alive.

" _Jess is alive..?_ " Mike had dropped to his knees with his head in his hands when Sam had first told him. He had started to cry, albeit softly. "My baby girl is alive, Sam. Holy shit."

Sam cried, too. She cried when she reunited with Matt, who she was sure she'd never see again. She cried when she and Ash ran into each other's arms, grateful their friend was still here.

Sam really started to cry when the ambulance pulled up outside.

"Will someone please tell us what's going on?" Chris rushed forward as the EMTs hurried inside.

Sam did a head count. Chris was rushing forward, trying to get answers. Emily was standing behind Mike. Matt and Ashley were both to her left.

That left Josh and Jess.

The three EMTs rushed into Room 3.

"Oh shit, Cochise.." Sam whirled around to Chris then, tears burning behind her lids. "Sam, he was taken in there after I was."

Sam didn't wait for anyone else to say anything. She turned and rushed into Room 3.

"Lay him back, make sure there's nothing too tight on his chest."

Everything was swirling around in Sam's head. All that she knew was there were three EMTs in the room Josh had been taken into, and they were surrounding someone on the floor.

 _Josh._

Sam stepped forward, even through her panic she needed to asses the situation. She wouldn't be any help to Josh if she wasn't aware of what was going on.

Josh was lying on his back, trembling and hyperventilating.

"Hey, you can't be in here right now." One of the medics was turning towards her now. "Ma'am, please."

"Wait, wait! I know how to help him. I'm his best friend, please." Sam started forward before the woman could even reply. "Please, step back. He doesn't know you two."

The two other paramedics nodded and stepped away, giving Sam some room.

"Josh, it's me." She dropped to her knees next to him, and she grabbed his hand. "You're going to be okay. Breathe, Josh."

Even though he had kept his psychosis from her, she had always known about his anxiety. She knew how to deal with his panic attacks.

Sam used her sleeve on her free hand to dab at the beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead. "Josh, look at me. It's Sammy."

Josh continued to gasp, but it seemed to slow now that strangers no longer crowded him. He squeezed her fingers like a lifeline, but she didn't mind.

It took a while, but eventually his gasps stopped and he was breathing normally again. Sam continued to brush his hair out of his face and trace her fingers down his jaw until his chest was rising and falling like it should.

"You always come for me, Sammy."

 **/**

The next chapter is double what I've been writing normally! Hope you guys are excited for it!

I know it's not got much fluff yet, but keep in mind that Sam and Josh wouldn't be ready to jump right into anything after what happened. I'm still not sure how long I'm going to make this story, I was originally only planning on it being a few chapters but here we are, chapter five already. Nonetheless I hope you guys are still liking it! :) ~Ash


	6. Chapter 6

Sam sat on the ground with Josh until the officer overseeing his interview came back into the room.

After deciding that Josh was stable, the three paramedics made their exit. Sam watched them go, before turning back to Josh.

"That could've gone better." Josh pulled himself up then, resting his chin on his knees. "I'm sorry, Sam."

Sam had been so worried when she had first seen the medics running in. She hadn't even thought about it when she had run into the room, she knew Josh was in there and nothing was going to keep her away from him.

"It's alright Josh, I'm just glad you're okay now." That was true, though Sam was still worried. Why had he panicked in the first place?

In the past it had always been concerning his sisters, and before that it usually had to do with his school work. Josh did his best, but he had always worried his best wasn't enough for his family.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to step out." The officer spoke up now, and he had his hand on the door knob. "His interview isn't finished."

Josh's reaction was immediate. His hands grasped onto Sam's shoulders, and he shot forward onto his knees so he could stare into her eyes.

"Wait, no. Sir, please." Josh was trembling again. "Sammy, _don't leave me alone."_

Oh, that's what it was.

Sam knew now why he had panicked.

"Sir, he's been through a lot tonight." Sam turned to look at the police officer, who was still holding the door knob. "I'd like to ask that you don't keep him isolated."

Josh's grip on Sam was still desperate, even though her hands traced circles over his. She knew it was a long shot, but she didn't want to leave him alone again.

"This isn't standard protocol. Most interviews are conducted one-on-one, sometimes I bring my partner in with me." The officer dropped his hand from the door knob. "But I have never before allowed the person I'm interviewing to bring in _their_ partner."

Sam blushed at that. She knew that now wasn't the best time to confess to him, but she wanted to see now how he would react to the officer's words.

After processing what the man had said, Josh just nodded. Sam was ecstatic that he hadn't refused at the mention of Sam being his partner. He loosened his grip, but not by much. Sam wasn't complaining.

Sam stayed quiet as the officer prodded at him, though she would squeeze his hand when he'd ask a question that cut too deep.

When his interview finally finished, they decided that Josh needed to be evaluated and put on overnight watch, and ordered that he be sent to Kirkbridge Psychiatric.

Sam knew this was for the best. Though she wanted to help him, she knew there was only so much she could do herself.

Josh didn't like the idea, and he turned to Sam, fear in his eyes. "What if they lock me away?"

"Josh, you're not crazy, okay? But you had an episode. A pretty big one too, and you need to heal." Sam was doing her best to pick and choose her words, knowing this was a touchy subject. "They're going to help you there."

Josh didn't look too sure, but he nodded anyways. "I trust you."

Sam rose from her chair then, taking Josh's hand as he rose too. Together they walked towards the door when Josh suddenly stopped.

"Sam, I don't know if I'm ready to see them." Josh was staring at the door with hesitance. "They all hate me."

Sam shook her head. "Josh, they may not be ready to forgive you, but they don't hate you."

To her surprise, Josh was the one who reached forward and turned the door knob. That seemed to be the limit of his bravery though, and Sam had to help coax the door open.

Sam stepped out into the waiting room, Josh in tow.

"Cochise, we were worried." Chris was the first to spot them. "Nice to see you, man."

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Mike spoke up next. "You look well for someone just mobbed by paramedics."

Josh didn't answer, but he smiled at them both, grateful for their kind words.

"His interview went well, he had some anxiety so they allowed me to stay with him." Sam explained the situation to the room of friends.

That's when she noticed the bundle of blonde hair and blankets sitting in the chair behind Mike and Matt.

"Jess! Oh, we all thought you were dead!" Sam took a few steps forward then, grateful when Josh shuffled along behind her. "Chris told me they found you, but it's so great to actually see you."

Jess slowly raised her head to look at Sam. "I'm glad to see you too, Sam."

"I found her close to the elevator shaft." Matt spoke up, telling everyone about what he and Jess went through. "It was terrifying, neither of us knew about those things. And Jess could barely walk, I hate to think what would've happened if I hadn't found her."

"Thanks for keeping her safe bro. I owe you one." Mike turned to Matt, guilt creeping into his expression.

Sam watched her friends' exchange. She knew how terrible Mike felt, having given up the search on Jess. But she also hoped this would mend their friendship, which had been getting wrecked ever since Emily and Matt had become a thing.

Sam looked over to Emily then, who was glaring at the back of Matt's head. As Emily stepped forward, Sam tightened her hold on Josh and braced herself.

"So, Matt. How was your adventure with Jessica?" Emily's voice was dripping with sweet tones, but Sam knew she'd twist around violently very soon.

"Em, it's not like I wanted to leave you." Matt looked like he had been blaming himself ever since the tower had fallen.

"Save it, Matthew. You jumped and left me stranded on a ledge. And then you watched the tower fall." Emily was pissed and she was going to make sure everyone knew it.

"Did you forget the part where I tried to help you?" Matt was exasperated, Sam could tell. "Oh, wait! Let me answer for you. It wasn't good enough, right Em?"

The paramedics walking back into the police station cut them off.

"We're here for Jessica Martin?"

"She's over here!" Mike called them over, as Matt turned to help Jess to her feet.

The three medics pulled a gurney into the waiting room behind them, and as they reached Jess they helped maneuver her onto it. "Well honey, seems like you had a rough night."

Jess laid her head back against the small pillow and mumbled softly, "Tell me about it."

Mike gave Sam a quick hug as he followed the EMTs out of the building. "I'm going to go with her. When everything is settled, give me a call or something. We'll go do something normal."

Sam was looking forward to normal, considering that for the past twelve hours her 'normal' had been running from things that shouldn't exist.

After they were gone, everyone else settled back down into their chairs. Sam led Josh over to the empty ones next to Chris and Ash.

"Is it alright if we take these?" Sam knew they wouldn't mind her, but she didn't know how comfortable everyone else would be around Josh yet.

To Sam's surprise, Ashley gestured to the ones right across from where the two were sitting. "Go right ahead, we don't mind."

Sam made sure Josh got the seat across from Chris, for both Josh and Ashley's benefit. Even though Ash had defended Josh before, she knew Ashley was traumatized from the night's events.

Sam also knew Josh needed his bro time, and she hoped Chris wasn't uncomfortable.

The three sat and talked, and occasionally Josh would join in. Mostly Josh did his best to ignore Ashley, not wanting to make her uncomfortable, so he spent most of the time turned to Chris. Eventually Matt made his way over, taking the open seat next to Sam.

"Hey guys, tonight was pretty unbelievable huh?" Matt's attempt at a 'casual' conversation didn't work, and Ashley's eyes looked haunted.

"I guess you could say that, yeah." Ashley was rubbing her hands over her arms now, remembering. "I'm just glad we're all safe."

Sam kept watch over Josh out of the corner of her eye. He looked guilty, but he didn't flinch away, so she took it as a good sign. At least he wasn't freaking out again.

"So, uh, how's Emily?" Chris looked over to Em now, curious. "She hasn't tried to talk to us, basically since the lodge."

"She's going to need some time to come around, I think." Matt's brows furrowed together. "She's really angry about all of this."

"I'm sorry I brought you guys up to the lodge." Josh looked around the small group, apologetic. "I had no idea about the wendigo."

Sam appreciated the apology, but she knew it would be hard for them all to truly forgive him until he realized how wrong the prank of his had been.

The door to the police station opened then, and they all turned to see who had come inside.

"We're here to pick up Joshua Washington." Two Kirkwood orderlies were at the door, gentle smiles on their faces.

Josh turned to Sam, nerves obvious on his face. "Sam, do you think they'd let you ride with me or something?"

Sam looked towards the men to ask, but they had overheard. "I'm sorry miss, that's against protocol. But you can come and visit him anytime tomorrow, and since he's not an inpatient you don't need to worry about visiting hours."

Josh nodded stiffly, and shakily stood. "I'll see you guys all soon, yeah?" Everyone nodded at him, smiling gently.

Sam stood with him. "I'll be there first thing tomorrow, okay?" Drawing him close, she wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "It'll be alright, Josh."

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Sammy." Josh rested his temple on the top of her head. "Be good, my little birdie."

Before he turned to leave, Sam could swear she felt him press his lips to her hair.

She watched him walk, proud that he was being brave.

When the door shut behind him, she collapsed back into the soft cushion of her chair.

Oh god, since when had she been this exhausted?

The next half hour was spent talking quietly about where they would go from here. Eventually, an officer came out of one of the back rooms. "You kids are free to go."

Sam was excited to go home and sleep.

The friends all hugged and planned to meet up soon, minus Emily who walked past them all.

Since all their cars were at different bus stations, a police officer drove them all home. Sam was the first to be dropped off, since she lived closest.

Trudging up the stairs to her apartment, she was suddenly glad she had chosen the second floor room over the fifth floor all those months ago. Sam didn't know if she'd have been able to walk up five flights of stairs.

Grateful that she hadn't dropped her keys back on the mountain, she made her way into her apartment.

She looked forward to juice and toast in the morning, and a shower after that, but right now all she wanted to do was sleep.

Limping into her bedroom, she fell face first onto her bed, haphazardly kicking her shoes off as she landed.

Sam thought of Josh as she drifted off, unbeknownst to her that he was thinking of her too.

 **/**

Longest chapter yet! But the next chapter is nearly finished too, and it's pretty long as well! Hope you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it! Josh and Sam both pull at my heart in a way very few couples/ships do!

I'm still not sure how often I'm going to update this story, so if you guys could tell me how often you'd prefer a new chapter that'd be great!

Thank you guys for all your favorites, follows, and reviews! It's been putting the biggest smile on my face. :)

Reviews are always appreciated, hope you guys like the longer chapters! ~Ash


	7. Chapter 7

Sam was sprinting through the lodge, desperate to get away.

Hannah was right on her heels no matter how fast she ran, and she was working hard on not stumbling. Finally, she reached the theater room and slammed the door, bolting it behind her.

When she turned to run out the other door, it was gone.

The video of Josh being cut in half was playing on screen.

"Oh, no. Fucking hell, no.. Not this." Sam turned back to the door to unlock it; she'd rather face Hannah than watch Josh die.

The lock was gone. It was just a plain door now, and no matter how hard she pushed against it, it wouldn't budge.

"Fuck, no. Please, Josh no! Make this stop!" Sam turned back to the screen then, knowing she had no other choice.

The masked figure was standing in front of the screen, axe in hand.

"Josh, please. This isn't funny anymore." Sam was crying now. "Just take your mask off."

The figure wasn't reacting to her words. Instead, he started stalking towards her.

Sam slid down against the door as he brought the axe up in front of him.

Sam was expecting for Josh to rip the mask off any second, laughter in his mouth and mischief in his eyes.

"Just Joshing you!" He'd say, Sam was sure of it.

Instead, the mask started to _melt_ off the figure's face. Standing there, in overalls and blood-spattered boots was Josh.

The side of his face was torn open, long teeth stabbing out gruesomely.

The axe clattered to the floor as Josh's limbs started stretching. Shrieking at her, he jumped suddenly, claws extended.

"No!" Sam rolled over violently, in her own bed.

Oh great, a good nightmare has always been _so appreciated_.

Chills ran down Sam's spine as she worked to recover from the dream. Eventually she leaned over to check her clock. 6:23 a.m. Kirkwood Psychiatric wouldn't open until 9:30, so Sam decided that she might as well get up and get ready.

She knew sleep would evade her anyways.

Sam pulled herself out of bed slowly, looking around her bedroom. She had pictures from the past 19 years of her life plastered on her walls. Her small desk held her laptop and a picture frame, with a picture from Josh's senior prom in it.

Sam had been a junior, and Josh had asked her to go to his senior prom with him. "None of the girls my age are as cool as you, Sammy." She had been ecstatic, but then she had heard Josh _insisting_ to Hannah that they were just going as friends.

She had still gone with him, and they still had so much fun. But when he dropped her off at the end of the night she had hoped he would lean down to kiss her. She wanted so much _more_ than just a friendship from Josh Washington.

Sighing, Sam pulled herself out of the memory.

Maybe one day. Just not right now, Josh needed to heal. But maybe, one day she'd wake up and roll over into his arms.

Sam forced herself into the shower, knowing how filthy she must be.

Scrubbing into her scalp, she watched as the water went from near black, to muddy, to clear; and she wished her thoughts would do the same.

After her shower, she opted to pat herself dry instead of wrapping up in her towel like she usually did.

She made a mental note to make an appointment with a therapist later.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she took in her wavy blonde hair. She had always wished it were thicker. Shrugging, she pulled the top layer back and pinned it in place, leaving the rest down.

Sam passed the small wall clock that Hannah and Beth had given to her as a house-warming gift when she had first moved in. 7:56 a.m.

Sam made herself a small breakfast, knowing she didn't have much of an appetite at the moment. She chewed her cinnamon sugar toast slowly as she watched the birds outside her window.

Josh's words from the day before reverberated inside her mind. " _Birds, just like you. My little birdie, Sammy."_

Sam felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest then, remembering how Josh's hand had felt in hers.

Washing off her dishes, she turned back towards her bedroom.

Sitting down at her desk, Sam opened her laptop.

She opened her Facebook page, and decided to scroll down her newsfeed for a bit. None of the group had been posting, but plenty of their old high school friends and new college friends had been posting all over their pages.

Apparently, the story had already been released on the news. Sam felt nauseous as she read through concerning post after post.

"Ash, are you okay?" Well, okay isn't really the right word.

"I saw you on TV, Sam! Message me!"

"Bro! Matt, you all right? Saw you on the news!"

"Emmy, TEXT ME!"

Sam finally just slammed her laptop shut.

Turning to check her alarm clock again, she sighed in relief. 9:04 a.m. She just needed to get ready and then she could go see Josh.

Running into the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and washed her face off like usual. Deciding against wearing much, Sam opted on just coating on some mascara today. She didn't have the energy to do anything else.

She decided to pull on one of Josh's old red sweaters, leggings, and her comfy black and white tennis shoes.

Sam grabbed her iPod and her jacket as she walked out the door. She decided to walk, since Kirkwood was only about ten minutes from her apartment.

Using the walk to collect her thoughts, she sang along to her playlist softly.

Finally arriving at Kirkwood, she was happy to find that the front doors were unlocked. Looking at the clock on the wall behind the front desk, she saw that it was now 9:34.

"Uh, hello!" Sam approached the front desk, smiling. "I'm looking for Joshua Washington."

"Of course! Let me look him up for you!" The receptionist turned to her computer and spent a moment typing. "Ah, yes. Joshua is in Room 45. First floor. Is that all you needed miss?"

"Yes, that's all. Thank you!" Sam turned and started the long walk down the hall.

Sam finally came to his room, and knocked gently on the door.

"Who is it?"

Sam decided to play around a little. "Pizza man!"

"Oh, ha ha. Get in here Sammy." Josh laughed happily.

Sam pushed the heavy door open, smiling widely. "It's good to see you, Josh. Are they treating you well?"

"Everyone here is really nice, yeah." Josh smiled at her as he explained. "They've made me an appointment with Dr. Hill. I'll be going to him again."

"Was he the therapist you were seeing before?" Sam's brows furrowed. "Is he a good therapist, Josh?"

Josh looked embarrassed now, and Sam found herself hurt by it. Why didn't he trust her?

"Yeah, he's a good man. I don't want to go back so soon though, but they think it will be good for me." Josh looked down.

"Josh, can I ask you something?" Sam knew he might not answer her, but she needed to vocalize this.

"Of course Sammy." Josh grinned at her. "You can ask me anything."

Sam thought for a minute. She wanted to word this right, because she really didn't want to end up making him angry.

"Well, it's just.. You trust me, right?" Well, she had _meant_ to word it right.

Josh stiffened. "Sam. I didn't mean to hurt you. You know that right?"

"Josh, I know that. I didn't mean _that."_ Sam rushed to fix the damage. "I just meant that there's a lot you kept from me."

Oh, shit. That didn't come out right either.

Josh turned towards her then, fury ablaze in his eyes. "I didn't want you to know Sammy, and for good reason."

Sam was confused. "What 'good reason' do you have, Josh?"

Josh rounded on her then, stepping towards her angrily. "If you found out, you would have tried to help. If you had tried to help, then you would've ended up stopping me. And then I never would've been able to trick them."

Sam was backed against the wall now. "Why did you want to prank them _that badly?"_

Josh leaned down then, until his forehead was nearly resting on hers. "They hurt us so bad, Sammy. I watched you cry for an entire year. I lost both of my sisters. _They deserved it._ "

"What about me and Chris, why did you prank us then?" Sam looked into his eyes, begging him to answer.

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by a knock on the door.

Josh took a step backwards, realizing for the first time how angry Sam must've thought he was at her. He was angry, yes, but never at her. Sam followed him, though she was more hesitant.

"Hello Joshua, feeling good this morning?" His doctor walked into the room, smiling warmly when Josh nodded his 'yes.'

He noticed Sam then. "It's nice to see that Josh has a visitor. I'm Dr. Wilson." Sam shook his hand when he extended it to her.

"Josh, I came in here this morning to discuss your discharge with you." He looked over at Sam. "Are you comfortable with your friend staying in here?"

Josh nodded. "Yes. I'm done keeping things from her."

Sam felt her heart swell.

"Very well." Dr. Wilson smiled as he spoke. "As long as you keep up with your medications, and you keep all your scheduled appointments with your therapist, I see no reason to keep you here. You are free to leave at any time today."

Josh clapped his hands together. "See Sammy? I'm not a crazy bastard after all!"

Sam laughed softly at him.

"Sam, I presume?" Dr. Wilson turned to Sam. "Will you come with me to get all of his papers together please?"

"Yeah, of course." Sam gave Josh one last smile before following the doctor out of the room.

"I didn't want to say this in front of him, but I heavily considered discharging him today." Dr. Wilson spoke softly to Sam, glancing behind them. "He was very unstable when he was first brought in. But, he reacted very well to the medication and he spent a couple hours with our therapist."

Sam didn't expect for Josh to go home today, so this was no surprise to her.

"If he has another episode, or refuses to take his medicine, or you have any other issues at all, please bring him back here." Dr. Wilson looked at Sam, his mouth pulled in a thin line.

Sam just nodded.

They walked the rest of the way to the front desk in silence.

Dr. Wilson handed all the papers to Sam. "There you are, that's all you need. His clothing that he came here in is in the cabinet by the door."

Sam shook his hand again, thanking him for all his help.

She watched him turn and walk off, disappearing down the hallway and into another patient's room.

Sam slowly walked back down the hall, back to Josh.

"Alright Josh, get dressed. All white doesn't suit you." Sam walked into Room 45, laughing as she teased her friend.

Josh grabbed his clothes out of the cabinet, vanishing into the bathroom.

Sam was grateful when he returned in his flannel and jeans, not the overalls. She figured he must have worn his clothes underneath his costume.

"Sam, do you think I.." Josh looked nervous, and he glanced around the room, refusing to meet Sam's eyes.

Sam waited for him to finish, though she had a pretty good idea of what he was about to ask. _Yes, Josh, yes. Just ask._

"Uh, I meant do you think you could walk me home?" Sam knew that wasn't what he had meant, but she wasn't going to prod at him any more than she already had today.

They left Kirkwood in silence. They walked for several blocks, past the park and past a few shops when Sam got an idea.

"Josh, you don't have to go home yet, do you?" Sam turned to him, smiling. "We could hangout for a bit, if you wanted."

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." Josh looked at the shops around them. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I know I need a new phone. Mine was in the bathroom in the lodge." The lodge Sam had helped Mike burn down.

"I left mine in the basement, do you think it's still there?" Josh was laughing now. "Maybe I should send a rescue team out for our phones."

Sam laughed too. "I liked my phone, so maybe that's a good idea."

Agreeing that they both needed to pick up a new phone, they headed over to their towns at&t store.

Sam picked out the iPhone she had been eyeballing for a few months now, while Josh picked up the newest iPhone model.

"Hey, Sammy! We can finally Face Time now!" Josh poked Sam's side, laughing.

They talked about their new phones and what they could do with them as they left the Apple Store, mutually deciding to stop and get a snack for the walk home.

Walking towards Sam's favorite café, Josh ran ahead to hold the door open. Sam's heart fluttered when he snaked his free arm around her waist to lead her inside.

Josh ordered for them, choosing to get it to go. Josh knew that Sam would rather sit and eat in the Washington's lounge, or their backyard.

Sam took her iced coffee from Josh, smiling gratefully. Josh held their small bag with their food. They walked back to Josh's house slowly, talking softly about what else they could do that day.

Eventually they turned onto the long driveway that led to Josh's home.

"Home sweet home." Josh didn't look the least bit happy to see his family home.

Sam was reminded of Josh's father's long months away from home to film, and his mother's silence in the months after Hannah and Beth's disappearance.

Such a _family_ home. Sam didn't blame Josh for the apprehension.

Josh walked up the long driveway, a few paces ahead of Sam. She noticed how stiff he was, and how uncomfortable he looked.

She noticed everything now. Sam refused to leave him in the dark again.

Sam quickened her pace, grasping his arm gently.

Josh smirked down at her. "Couldn't stay away from me, huh Sammy?"

Sam just winked, earning a chuckle from Josh. She wouldn't let him suffer alone; she'd be there for him this time. Every time he needed her, from now on.

 **/**

Guys I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I've been dealing with some family issues and I'm constantly jumping from my house to another family member's house and it's such a mess. I'm hoping to start updating daily again, only problem is that I need to find more Sam and Josh inspiration!

I'm hoping that my chapters don't start dragging on, it can be difficult to write when you start branching away from canon. But I'm planning to incorporate all the characters, so even though Sam and Josh get most of the page time the other characters will still be a part of the story.

Anyways, I hope you guys are still enjoying! ~Ash


	8. Chapter 8

Josh pulled the door open, leading Sam in with his other hand on the small of her back.

"When did you become such a gentleman?" Sam turned to him, laughing.

Josh just wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Sam looked around the living room of the Washington home; she could tell Melinda wasn't home. There would be empty liquor bottles on the tables if she were.

Ever since Hannah and Beth's disappearance, Melinda was rarely ever sober. The pain of losing her daughters was just too much. Robert was never home, he threw all he had into his work. Josh had dealt with the pain alone, except for when he allowed Sam and sometimes Chris in.

Sam knew Josh suffered the most; he had practically raised the girls on his own. The three were incredibly close, and Sam remembered when they had been children.

Sam had met Hannah in kindergarten, when she was six years old. They had their first sleepover at age six, and Sam had met Beth and Josh that night. At age seven, Josh started bringing Chris around, and suddenly the five were inseperable.

Most days were spent outside in the garden. The Washingtons were rich, and had a very luxurious backyard. Their favorite was the hedge maze. Hannah would pull Sam and Beth through the hedges, squealing and giggling. Josh and Chris would chase them, yelling about the 'runaway princesses.'

On rainy days, the five would stay inside and play in the attic. Attic days were when Sam would spend the day with Josh and Chris, since Hannah and Beth would rather sit in the beanbags and read.

Sam had always attributed her love of the outside to Josh. He would show her pictures that his father had sent her of his filming locations, and Sam would stare in awe.

Josh's voice shook Sam out of the memories. "So Sammy, what do you want to do today?"

"Could we go into the attic? Or out into the garden? We haven't done either for a while." Sam smiled at Josh, hopeful.

"It's a nice day outside, do you want to go sit in the garden?" Josh readjusted his hold on their food. "I could go grab a blanket?"

"I don't think we'd need one, we've always been fine sitting on the grass before." Sam smiled at him, turning to walk towards the sliding door to their backyard.

They sat together, legs touching as they ate.

Eventually Sam ended up lying back, resting her head on Josh's thigh. She watched as Josh leaned over something, just out of her peripheral vision.

Sam didn't care much about watching his current task, she'd much rather watch his face as he concentrated.

Josh had always been this way, when he'd get into something his teeth would slowly bite onto his lower lip, and his brows would slightly furrow. He would pay no mind to his surroundings, entirely focused on his little project.

Sam always took advantage of moments like this, when she'd get a chance to study him. She had the small scar on his jaw memorized. She knew the faint lines on his forehead like she knew her childhood home.

"Here you go, Sammy." Josh murmured to her, gently. He was nestling something into her hair.

Sam reached her hand up to feel what it was, and blushed when she realized he had woven flowers into her hair.

"Beautiful." Josh was looking down at her, ghosting his fingers over her cheekbones.

Oh, my precious Josh.

That's when he kissed her.

It didn't last long enough for Sam to react.

She had always imagined kissing Josh, grabbing onto his short curls and pulling him flush against her.

Sam didn't ever think that their first kiss would involve Josh jerking backwards and frantically shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm _so_ sorry." Josh's eyes were wide, frantic.

Sam wanted so badly to tell him how dumb he was being, laugh it off and pull him close to kiss him again.

Josh had already helped Sam sit up, and he was on his feet, pacing. "Maybe we should call it a day."

Sam couldn't say anything.

"God, can't you say something? Like 'wow Josh you fucking idiot' or 'where'd you learn how to kiss like that' huh?" Josh was growing increasingly more agitated. "Anything but this, Sammy. C'mon, please."

Sam just blinked at him.

Oh, god she wanted him to kiss her. She's wanted this for _years._ But not like this, not with Josh falling out from under his own two feet.

Sam cleared her throat. "Josh, don't think that I don't want this."

"Well, okay! What seems to be the problem then?" Josh gestured wildly with his arms. "Because _this_ isn't really screaming 'I want you too' at me."

"Josh you're unstable. We've barely been home a day. How do you know this is what you want?" Sam swallowed down her nerves, almost afraid to hear his answer.

"Did you really just ask me that? Damn, Cochise was right. You really haven't noticed at all." Josh rubbed at his temples, exasperated.

"What haven't I noticed, Josh?" Sam pulled herself to her feet. "Tell me."

"The rose I gave you in middle school, all the weekends we spent in the attic, my senior prom, when I taught you how to dance, and today when I braided flowers together and put them into your hair." Josh stopped to breathe.

Sam stepped towards him, already knowing the words he would say.

"I've never been _just your friend,_ Sammy."

Sam couldn't take it anymore.

She ran forward and crashed her lips into his. Josh's hands wove around her body, coming to rest around her back and the other in her hair.

When they finally pulled away, breathless, they stopped and gazed at each other.

Josh's fingers wound through her hair. "My precious little birdie. God, Sammy. Are you trying to kill me?"

Sam laughed lightly, resting her head on his chest.

Damn, wish that twelve year old me could see nineteen year old me right now.

She had been wishing for Josh since she had been a little girl, and when she turned twelve she knew that she didn't want anyone unless they were Josh Washington.

Sam had spent every 11:11, every dandelion, and every birthday cake on Josh.

"Sammy, I kind of want to go take a nap. Is it alright if I call you later today?" Josh was hesitant to send her away, but he was exhausted.

"Yeah, of course. Just let me know if you want to get together and do something." Sam squeezed around his middle while he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Definitely." Josh smiled at her as she stepped away from him.

Sam turned away, walking up the slope to the house. She brought her fingers up to her lips, and sighed. She had wanted this for so long.

Shutting the door behind her, Sam smiled as she looked around the living room. Seeing a pad of notepaper, she smiled as she imagined Josh finding small notes from her around the house.

Crossing the room to the island counter cutting off the kitchen, Sam gingerly picked up the small pen.

Sam's loopy writing quickly filled the small paper space. 'Always love spending my day with you. Text me later? Sam'

She smirked as she stuck it to the fridge, knowing he'd find it immediately. Josh's appetite was no joke.

Turning away from the fridge, Sam decided she'd best get going.

She grinned when she looked out the window on her way to the front door. Josh was still standing out in the garden, eyes closed and his fingers on his lips.

Sam left the Washington house in better spirits than she had been in days.

 **/**

I wish this chapter were longer, but it's supposed to be centered on Josh and Sam's _first kiss._ Eek! :) I've written and rewritten their kiss _and_ this chapter for a few days now and this is the only way I could get it to read right, while still playing out the image in my head. On the bright side, the next chapter is over halfway done, so I hope another update soon makes up for the shorter chapter!

On a more serious note, thank you guys for the well wishes on my family situation. You have no clue how much your kind words have meant to me. Writing has really become an outlet for me, and I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying my work as much as I am!

Anyways, thank you guys for reading! Feedback and comments are always appreciated. Thank you for all the favorites and follows! ~Ash :)


	9. Chapter 9

Sam shut the door to her apartment behind her, her mind still reeling.

She had kissed Joshua Washington.

Laughing, she slid down her front door. Sam ran her fingers through her blonde hair, blinking rapidly to prevent herself from crying in joy.

Pulling out her phone, she decided that it wasn't good to spend the rest of her day alone and waste her good mood.

Sam scrolled through her contact list. Even though she had lost her previous phone on the mountain, she had written down all her friends' and families' numbers and home phone numbers down. She was grateful she had now; at the time she thought it had been a little dumb. Sam had never been the type to misplace her phone.

Her finger halted when she came across Emily's name. Sure, Em had been pissed back on the mountain, but Sam had tried to maintain contact with her even after the dumb shit she helped pull on Hannah.

She wanted to confront her about her comments about Josh, and also just to check in. The weekend had been hard on them all, and even though Em had been a major bitch she had still nearly died several times.

Sliding her finger and clicking yes when prompted, Sam brought her cell up to her ear and waited for Emily to pick up.

After five rings, Sam considered hanging up. Emily never let her phone ring.

"Hello?" Emily's voice rattled Sam out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Em. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Emily scoffed, the noise cracking over the line. "Let me cut you off there. You risked us all to go back for a psycho, so not cool Sam. You could've led those things back to us, did you ever think of that?"

"Whoa, Emily. This isn't the reason I called you." Sam brought her hand up to rub at her temples. "Yes, we need to talk. Yes, Josh needs to be aware of how wrong his idea was. But he had no idea about the wendigo."

Emily stayed silent.

"Listen, Em, I called you so we could talk. I didn't want this." Sam picked at her cuticles, suddenly feeling anxious.

"Could you just fuck off Sam?" Emily suddenly spat out, angry. "Don't call me again."

The line went dead, and Sam actually laughed out loud.

Sam didn't let it bother her too much, she knew Emily had a really hard night.

Thinking about the weekend and how she had been mostly concerned about Josh, Sam realized that she hadn't comforted her friends. Chris and Ashley had been thrown together in those terrifying saw traps, Jess had nearly been torn to shreds, and Mike was alone in the Sanatorium with only a wolf for company.

Suddenly feeling extremely guilty, she scrolled frantically for Chris' name.

Putting her phone up against her ear, she tried to fight down the panic.

"Hey, Sammy!" Chris picked up after two rings. "I was just about to call you actually!"

Sam fought to keep her voice from cracking. "Hey, Chris. How are you?"

Dumb question, again. Good job Sam.

"Well, I'm trying to do okay. It's kind of hard believing that this weekend was real." Chris sounded unsure. "Ashley's been a real help, she called last night."

"That's really great Chris, I know how much you've liked her for so long." Sam twirled a lock of hair between her fingers, desperate for a distraction.

"Sammy, when are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Sam tensed as Chris' voice suddenly went serious. "Don't deny it either, I can hear it in your voice."

Sam couldn't say anything, suddenly overcome with emotion.

"Is it Josh?" Chris asked very hesitantly.

"Not entirely." Sam's voice cracked as she spoke. "Can uh, can you come over Chris?"

"Already lacing my shoes. Do you want anything warm to drink?" Chris' voice floated across the line, doing his best to comfort his favorite little blonde.

"I have tea in the kitchen." Sam choked down a sob. "I just need to talk to you Chris."

"Do you need me to stay on the phone?" Chris was obviously rushing around, Sam could hear things dropping and his feet stomping in the background.

"No, just hurry please." Sam choked down another sob, whimpering.

"I'll be there in ten minutes Sammy. Call again if you need me to pull a Sonic okay?" Chris' voice was light, obviously trying to get a laugh out of his friend.

"Thank you, Chris. Love you."

"Love you too, Sam." Sam smiled as the line went dead.

Sam dropped her head onto her knees as she allowed the tears to fall.

For the next ten or so minutes, Sam sobbed into her knees. She allowed herself to feel the rush of emotions that came at her, and she cried them all out.

Suddenly hearing a knock on the door, Sam shakily pulled herself to her feet. Tugging her sleeve over her hand and holding it under her eye, she used her other hand to open the door.

"Oh, Sammy." Chris stepped forward the second he saw her. He reached forward, pulling her into his chest and enveloping his arms around her.

Sam brought her arms up his back to hook over his shoulders, digging her face into his chest.

"Talk to me Sam, what's going on?" Chris' hands rubbed small circles into her back. "You know I'll sit and listen for hours if you need me to."

Sam was choking on her sobs at this point, too broken to reply.

Chris gently led her to the couch in the living room, sitting them both down.

Chris continued to hold her, sobbing and gripping onto him. He didn't care that she was getting his shoulder wet, and he didn't care that his butt cheek had been asleep for five minutes now.

Sam slowly started to calm down, slumping against Chris instead of latching onto him.

"Hannah didn't die, Chris. Not at first." Sam's voice was raw and emotional.

"What? Sam, what do you mean?" Chris had turned to look at her, eyes wide in shock.

"Hannah and Beth fell down into the mines. Hannah buried Beth, but when help didn't come she got too hungry and couldn't handle it anymore." Sam squeezed her eyes shut, willing the tears to go away.

"Holy shit." Chris knew from Emily about Beth's head being down there, but he didn't know completely about Hannah. "Is that why you're hurting?"

"That too, but I just feel so _guilty._ I'm supposed to be your guys' friend and I was barely there for any of you." Sam looked away, unwilling to meet Chris' eyes at her admission.

Chris rubbed her back gently. "Sam, what are you are talking about? We were all focused on not dying."

"I mean that I was too focused on myself after Beth and Hannah vanished. I didn't notice Josh's spiral. I wasn't there for you when you needed me." Sam brought a hand up to angrily wipe away the tears on her cheeks.

Chris didn't say anything, nodding for her to continue.

"And this weekend when you guys were all suffering I was taking a _fucking_ bath." Sam laughed at her ignorance to the danger that had been around them.

Sam sniffed forcibly; angry that she was so emotional when she hadn't been through as much as her friends had.

"Sam, the mountain was hard for all of us. You risked yourself more than once to make sure everyone was safe, that's more than I can say about myself." Chris smiled gently at his surrogate little sister. "Most of this situation was out of your hands Sam, but you handled things incredibly well."

"Chris you all nearly died several times, while I was off on my own not worrying about a thing." Sam cursed herself when her voice cracked; she hated crying in front of people.

Chris kissed her temple, smiling down at his fellow blonde. "Sam, you had no idea any of that was happening until Josh pulled you into it. It's because of you that we're all safe and alive; you risked yourself with Mike in the lodge for the rest of us. No one else would've had the balls to pull that shit."

Sam gave a small genuine smile now. "How'd you know I was upset Chris?"

"Samantha we've known each other practically our entire lives." Chris poked her sides, earning giggles from her. "I've always known when you've been upset."

"Thanks Chris. You're the best." Sam poked his cheek when he smiled at her.

"Damn right I am. Are you feeling better now?" Chris' expression went serious again.

"Yeah, I really am. Thanks so much." Sam rested her head on his shoulder, suddenly feeling very tired.

"How about I put a movie in, and we just hang out and have a movie day?" Chris shifted on the couch, and after Sam nodded at his idea, he stood and walked over to her DVD player.

Sam wiped away at any trace that she had been crying, gently rubbing at the makeup that had undoubtedly ran down her cheeks. Using her sleeve, she pulled it away wet with mascara and tear stains.

Laughing at herself, she wiped her sleeve off on her leg. "Hey Chris? Do you want something to drink?" Sam stood, turning towards the kitchen.

"Nah, but I could go for a snack right about now." Chris glanced over his shoulder at her, grinning.

"Grilled cheese, no crust right?" Sam knew by now that when Chris said snack, he really meant a grilled cheese sandwich.

"You read my mind, Samantha." Chris' laugh floated through the house, and Sam smiled at the sound.

As she prepared a cooking space, she thought fondly about her friendship with Chris. She had first met him at the Washington house, and the first day they had met he had broken a railing on the staircase.

Sam and Chris had grown up together, both spent their days and nights at the Washington's. Eventually, even if Beth and Hannah were busy that day she'd still be at the house with Josh and Chris.

Sam flipped the two sandwiches, grateful that she had Chris in her life. Without Chris, she never would have realized her feelings for Josh.

At a middle school dance, Sam had watched Josh dance with a girl from his science class. Chris had came over, and poked and prodded at her until she admitted her feelings about Josh.

Chris had urged her to confess to Josh, but when she refused he had told her to at least talk to him. Sam smiled fondly, remembering the rose Josh had pushed into her hands when she had stuttered about how pretty his date was.

Sam walked into the living room, food in hand only to find Chris dancing in circles to the Friends theme song.

She threw her head back as she laughed, tears of mirth rolling down her cheeks.

Chris abruptly stopped spinning, his cheeks reddening as he realized he had been caught.

"Chris where did you get those moves? Maybe you should take Ash out dancing sometime." Sam grinned at him as he chuckled, sheepish.

Chris rushed to pick up the remote, changing the channel to the one hooked up to Sam's DVD player. "Uh, is uh, Silent Hill okay?"

Sam nodded, giggling at his embarrassment. She loved messing around with Chris.

They both sat on the couch, eating in silence for the first few minutes of the movie.

"So, uh. How is Josh doing?" Chris glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as he spoke.

"They released him this morning." Sam took another bite of her sandwich. "He kissed me."

Chris choked on his bite, spitting it out onto his plate. "Whoa wait, what? He kissed you?"

"Are you really that surprised? You've known how I've felt about him since we were thirteen years old." Sam wiped at the corner of her mouth, glancing at Chris.

"Sam, it's just I know how _Josh_ has felt about _you,_ too." Chris gestured wildly with his hands.

Sam tensed. "Is that a bad thing Chris?"

"No, it's just I didn't think he'd ever make a move on you, honestly. He's thought the absolute world of you ever since he saw you get out of your parent's car in his driveway that first day he met you." Chris grinned. "Good job, Cochise."

Sam's heart was about to beat out of her chest. "Wait, Chris. I met Josh when I was six years old. You're not telling me that he's liked me since then?"

"Not necessarily. But he always thought you were the cutest little thing he'd ever met." Sam smiled at Chris' words. "He started actually liking you when you were about eight."

"He would've been nine years old then." Sam sighed; she couldn't believe that they had danced around each other's feelings for so long. "Why didn't he do something sooner?"

Chris flicked her shoulder, laughing softly. "Same reason you didn't act on your feelings either. Too nervous, and too afraid to ruin your friendship."

Sam dropped her head into her hands. She didn't know whether to be more happy or frustrated.

"So, the kiss. Was it good?" Chris waggled his brows at her, and she broke out into a grin.

"Okay, yes. It was wonderful. I kissed him again, too."

"Whoa, Cochise got _two_ kisses from little miss Samantha?" Chris laughed, nudging Sam's shoulder.

"He thought he had seriously messed up. Pacing and freaking out, so I took my chance and kissed him." Sam felt her face heating up, and by Chris' smirk she knew she was blushing.

"Aw, Samantha. You two are so precious, it tugs at my heart." Chris poked her side again, smiling. "Now shut the hell up, I want to watch Rose freak the fuck out."

She lost it at that, and she brought her legs up to her chest as she laughed. The two friends sat in amusement, wiping away tears of happiness.

Sam glanced at Chris one last time, a huge grin on her face. Turning back to her TV, she knew everything would be all right now. There was nothing she couldn't get through with friends like this.

 **/**

Hey guys, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner than this! This weekend was really nice for a change, but I was at a different family member's house and I didn't bring my laptop so I couldn't upload this chapter.

I'm not sure what exactly I want to do with this story after this chapter. I have a few ideas, but none are really sticking out to me. Do you guys have any ideas that might inspire me? :)

Any feedback is appreciated, and like always thanks for reading! :) ~Ash


	10. Chapter 10

Sam woke up suddenly, her light green eyes blinking rapidly then coming to rest on Chris, who was frantically trying to shake her awake.

"Yes, thank you. We'll be there immediately." Chris was talking into his cell phone. "Thank you again for calling." Putting it in his jacket pocket, he turned to his fellow blonde.

"Sam, wake up. We have to go." Chris' eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

Sam shook her head, desperately trying to process _why_ Chris would be so distraught.

Chris sighed, bringing his hand up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. "Sam, it's Josh."

Immediately Sam brought herself up to a sitting position, throwing the blanket Chris must have draped over her off as she swung her legs over the side of the couch.

"What's going on?" Sam ran to the wall where she kept her spare house key, pulling on her shoes as she stopped to grab her key.

Chris walked by her, yanking open the front door. "No time, I'll explain in the car."

"You drove?" Sam's brows furrowed. "I thought your car was at a bus station?"

"My parents don't mind if I borrow their car, Sam. Now let's go." Chris reached his arm around, looping it behind Sam to help rush her along.

Sam took the steps two at a time, Chris right on her heels.

Slamming the car doors behind them, Sam rubbed her temples as she tried to catch her breath. "Chris, when are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Chris' breath hitched, his chest heaving. "Josh's mom Melinda called me. He's in the back of an ambulance right now."

Sam shook her head frantically. "No, he was fine earlier."

"Melinda came home about an hour ago, and went to check on him. He had gotten into Bob's gun locker." Chris stopped then, his voice cracking. "Sam, he was going to kill himself."

"He was okay this morning." Sam brought her arms up to fold around her, holding herself as she trembled.

They were quiet for a while, listening to the soft rumble of the road under the car and their quiet sniffling. Sam watched the clouds; the sky was an array of dark oranges and pinks.

Sam wiped at her eyes angrily. Josh could have died tonight, and instead of driving to meet him at a hospital they could've been driving to a morgue to comfort his mother.

"Chris. You don't understand. He was _okay._ Just this morning, he was fine." Sam leaned her head against the cold window as she spoke, the freezing glass keeping her grounded.

He sniffed harshly. "Maybe he thought of his sisters. Or maybe he thought of this weekend. Maybe he came to terms with what he did to us and he couldn't handle it."

Sam bit her lip, much harder than she meant to, and she winced as the metallic blood hit her tongue. "I don't know Chris. I just don't know."

The two friends spent the rest of the ride in silence. Sam's stomach lurched as they drove past Kirkbridge. If he was being taken to a genuine hospital, she was more worried that he had done something to himself with the time he had before Melinda had found him.

Fighting the urge to roll down the window and empty her stomach, Sam frantically dug around the car in search of a CD case.

Chris loved his technology, but he also loved physical copies of music too. While they had been growing up, most of Chris' requests for Christmas and birthday gifts had been playlists burned onto discs.

Feeling her fingers come into contact with the sharp corner of a case, Sam aggressively pulled the case out of the bottom of the console.

'Team Edward!' was scribbled messily on the front of the disc, and Sam found herself tearing up as she recognized Hannah's handwriting.

Doing her best to keep her tears at bay, Sam worked against her shaking hands to shove the disc into the player.

Bon Iver's 'Roslyn' slowly filled her ears, and Sam sighed. Hannah must have made Chris a copy of the Twilight soundtrack.

"Okay, don't laugh at me." Chris laughed, glancing at Sam. "I'm _totally_ Team Jacob."

Sam's tears spilled over, and started laughing so hard it was bordering the edge of hysterical. Chris laughed too, until Sam's laughter slowly dissipated into soft sobbing.

"Hey, whoa, Sam?" Chris' head whipped back and forth, desperately trying to keep his attention on the road but still trying to let Sam know he was here for her.

Sam's sobbing escalated, her hands coming up to tear at her hair as her throat went raw.

Every time she closed her eyes, wendigo with butterfly tattoos would burst forward out of the dark corners of her eyelids. She'd see Josh laying in a pool of his own blood, a crimson hole in the center of his forehead. Beth's head staring at her, milky eyes wide and unseeing, just out of the black emptiness.

Sam clawed her nails down her face, drawing blood. Turning to Chris as she tried in desperation to keep her eyes open, she started to scream.

Chris' eyes went wide, and his knuckles gripped white on the steering wheel. "Sam, listen to me! It's going to be okay! Josh needs you, Sam. You have to calm down."

Sam's breath was coming in short gasps now. "Th-They're all _dead. We're all dead, Chris."_

"Josh is alive, Sam! Can you hear me?" Chris was shouting, most likely to try to drown out anything Sam was seeing.

Sam was vaguely aware of the blood trickling down her cheeks, and slowly dripping onto her jeans. Her eyes were starting to burn; she had barely blinked in the last few minutes.

Chris' voice echoed in the background, as if he were nothing but white noise.

"Sam, please!" _Chris you don't understand._

"We're alive, Sam! Josh is alive!" _I saw his dead body, gunshot and all. You're lying._

"Sammy, it's okay! Look at me!" _I can't_ stop _looking, Chris._

She realized then that she must have still been screaming, judging by the raw burn in the back of her throat.

There were claws on her now, grabbing ahold of her arms and twisting her sideways in her seat. Sam struggled as she cried out, begging for Hannah to stop.

"Sam, look at me."

Ashley was staring at her; it wasn't Hannah or another wendigo. Sam's scream caught in her throat as she stared at her ginger friend. Ashley's arms grasped Sam's shoulders, and Sam could feel the nervous trembles in her fingers.

Chris was standing behind Ash, holding the door open. His face was streaked with tears and blood.

Sam realized then, to her horror, just how strong the metallic tang of blood was in the small car space.

"What happened?" Sam's voice shook, and she flinched as she took in how shattered her voice sounded.

"You started crying, raking your nails down your face and screaming. I pulled over and called Ash, I didn't know what else to do." Chris looked genuinely shaken, and his voice wavered as he spoke.

Sam looked into Ashley's eyes, taking in the confusion and the concern. But she also focused on the light that was there, that proved that she was _alive._ Her eyes combed over the light flush on her cheeks, and the small clouds of icy air every time she breathed.

Sam licked her lips, wincing as she licked at the blood that had pooled in the small creases in her lips. "You're alive."

Ash laughed, gently. "Yes, I am. You are too, and so is Chris. We're all alive, Sam."

Sam blinked slowly, but there were no haunting images of her dead friends burned into her eyelids anymore.

Stepping forward slowly, Chris smiled at her. "Sam, you can talk to us. It's okay."

"I saw Hannah, and Beth's head. Every time I would blink, they'd be there. Josh was dead too." Sam was faintly aware of the sudden sting on her cheeks, and she deduced she must have been crying again.

Chris winced, then stepped forward cautiously, with his arms extended. "How about you sit in the back with Ash? She'll help you get cleaned up too, okay?"

Sam nodded, allowing Chris to help her to her feet. She stumbled forward into his chest, and he held her gently as he helped her maneuver around the car door and into the back seat.

Ash slid in next to her. "Are you still doing okay, Sam?"

Sam wanted to tell her no, I'm not okay. How could you be okay after seeing all your friends dead and bloody and _gone?_

She nodded.

Ashley gave her a small, nervous smile. "I'm going to clean the blood off of you now, okay?"

Sam watched as Ashley wadded up the small handful of napkins, and wet them with a water bottle handed to her by Chris. Smiling at them both, Chris shut the door, reappearing a few moments later at the front of the car.

Jerking backwards, Sam hissed as the cloth came into contact with the broken skin on her face.

Ashley's eyes were wide, frightened. "Sam, it's okay. It's just me."

Sam signaled for her to continue, prepared for the cold sting.

Sam was slightly hurt by the wide eyes Ashley was still giving her. She couldn't really blame her though, as she was watching the wad of napkins turn from white to red in just a few strokes.

If she would hurt _herself_ like this, what would she do to someone else if she lost it again? Sam knew Ashley was sharing the same thought.

The rest of the car ride was completely silent, save for Ashley's quiet directions of which way she needed to turn her head. Chris had even turned off the playlist, just in case it set her off again.

Sam looked down at her arms, and her eyebrows nearly shot up into her hair in shock. Deep, bloody gouges ran down the length of both of her arms.

Ashley held her wrists, in fear that Sam wouldn't react well to seeing what she had done to herself. "The scratches on your face aren't as bad as the ones on your arms. They could actually be called scratches, but if we had to call the ones on your arms 'scratches' then I'd hate to see a gash."

Sam smiled at Ash's poor attempt at humor.

The rest of the car ride was spent in near silence. Chris and Ashley would quietly talk about Sam's condition and what Josh had done. Sam watched the sky change, and when the world outside the car went black she stared into the emptiness.

Eventually the car slowed to a stop, and Sam looked around to find blaring red hospital signs.

"Let's get you inside, okay Sam?" Chris had already opened her door, and he was reaching for her wrists.

Sam went limp. She didn't really have the energy to get up herself, but she didn't see any reason to make things harder for him. Allowing Chris to pull her out of the car, Sam leaned into his side heavily.

"All right, up you go Sammy." Chris' arms snaked around her middle and under her knees, sweeping her up like a bride.

"They should've taken you to a hospital yesterday. I know none of us were as hurt as Jess, but I know you have some pretty gnarly bruises and scrapes." Chris' eyes took in the new damage Sam had given herself. "And now this too."

Sam meant to shake her head no, but she was so exhausted that her head just lolled to the side. "I need to be with Josh. I need to see that he's okay."

"I really don't think that it would help Josh to see you like this, Sam. Wait until tomorrow." Ashley glanced over to gauge Sam's reaction as she spoke.

Chris nodded, readjusting his hold on the petite blonde. "She's right Sam. Josh would freak out if he saw you bleeding everywhere."

Done trying to argue her case, Sam allowed the exhaustion to take over and turned her head into the curve of Chris' neck.

Ashley trailed along behind them, her eyes filled with concern. Sam was surprised that she was okay with Chris holding her like this. Injured or not, most girls would be clawing at her hair for 'touching their man like that.'

Sam had never been so happy to think about just how _different_ Ashley was compared to the other girls in their group.

Ashley wasn't always the best in pressured situations, or the most collected person. But she was understanding and kind, and that's all that Sam needed right now.

The next few minutes passed with a blur. Sam kept her face buried in Chris' neck, feeling the hurried bounce of his footsteps and listening to his voice as he spoke of her episode.

Sam was vaguely aware of Chris laying her down onto a gurney. Staring into the face of a smiling nurse, Sam blinked back as though her eyelids were weighed down with mud.

Watching the trail of hallways lights, Sam counted three turns before they finally stopped to push her into a small room.

They attached several beeping devices and IVs to her, and she felt the exhaustion weighing on her chest.

"When will I be allowed to leave?" Sam's voice was raspy, and it echoed eerily throughout the small hospital room.

The smiling nurse from earlier chuckled as she adjusted her pulse monitor. "Well, honey considering these wounds are self inflicted, you won't be allowed to leave until you have a psychiatric evaluation. We wouldn't want something like this to happen again."

Sam tried to shake her head, but her body wouldn't cooperate and instead she dropped down into the soft cushions like a dead weight.

"Where are my friends?" Sam blinked weakly, watching the tiles on the ceiling as her eyelids continued to droop.

"They will be allowed in after you have your evaluation." The nurse's brows furrowed slightly. "We can't risk you lunging at them."

Giving the nurse a single nod, Sam resolved to give in and try to get some rest.

Sam finally gave into unconsciousness after she heard Chris' concerned voice from the hallway, knowing that she would be okay as long as she had Chris and Josh.

 **/**

Let me start by saying how _sorry_ I am that it took me this long to update. You guys wouldn't believe what's been going on in my home life lately.

Something else I want to specify is that this is purely a Sam/Josh fic, and not a Sam/Chris/Josh fic. Yes, I do ship climbing class and climbing club. But this is strictly a Sam/Josh fic, with some background Chris/Ashley, and some of the other couples which you guys will see in the next few chapters. I just love the idea of the three being very close friends. :)

Again, I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting! I hope you're still enjoying this story! :) ~Ash


	11. Chapter 11

Antiseptic and rubbing alcohol, Sam's _favorite_.

Sam came to her senses, and the first and foremost was the overwhelming hospital scent.

Her eyelids fluttered open, focusing on the soft sunlight steaming into the room through the slanted blinds.

She reached her arm up, intending to rub at her eyes when the faint crinkling of the medical tape caught her attention. She glanced down, and she took her time looking over the bandages decorating her arms.

Sam had quite a few stitches, the tiny twists flowing up her arms like clothing seams. The wounds that had been shallower than the rest were wrapped in gauze.

Gingerly, as if she were touching an infant, she traced her fingertips down the edges of the bandages on her face and neck.

Her eyes widened as she took in the deep purple splotches that splattered over and around the backs of her arms down to her wrists, and she figured she must have inflicted them in the car.

Suddenly remembering why Chris had rushed her to the hospital in the first place, Sam smashed her hand down onto the small remote sitting on the side of her bed.

Josh was here, somewhere in the hospital. Unless her hallucinations were right and he really was dead, but she didn't want to think about that right now.

Right now Sam needed to pull her shit together long enough to get out of there so she could return to Josh's side.

The door clicked open, and a tiny brunette nurse bounced into the room. "Hi there honey, nice to see you're awake."

Sam forced herself to smile back. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better."

"The doctor will be happy to hear that! Is there anything I can get for you right now?" The nurse smiled widely, the freckles on her cheeks standing out in the bright hospital light.

Clearing her throat, Sam nodded. "Some water, yeah? That would be great actually."

"Sure thing! I'll be back in a minute." The nurse gave her one last smile before spinning on her heel and heading out the door.

Sam stared at the wall, doing her best to wait patiently for the nurse to return.

Before Sam got to consider staring the paint off the wall, the nurse returned, the soft click of the door signaling her arrival.

"Here you are honey!" The nurse extended her arm, showing Sam the hospital standard white styrofoam cup, bendy straw and all.

Sam took the cup, nodding her thanks.

"My name is Jeanie, and I'm one of your nurses! Is there anything else I can do for you?" Jeanie beamed at her, as Sam sipped slowly from her cup.

Sam swallowed her small mouthful of water, nodding. "Actually, yes. I was told that I would need to see a psychologist before I'm allowed to leave. I'm really feeling better, so I'd like to know when I'd be able to see him?"

"I'm so happy to hear you're feeling better! I'll go and discuss this with your doctor. In the mean time, you stay here and keep yourself occupied for a bit."

Smiling gratefully at Jeanie, Sam returned her focus to her cup of water.

Sam picked at her nails and sipped her water for the next fifteen minutes, before the door clicked open again.

A kind looking man who appeared to be in his 40's knocked softly, his dark blonde hair shining in the sunlight as he stepped into her hospital room. "Hello, Samantha. I'm Dr. Martinez. I'd like to check your bandages, if that's okay."

"Go right ahead." Sam's eyes crinkled as she gave him a genuine smile.

Dr. Martinez carefully peeled back the numerous bandages on her, replacing them with the kind of ease that told you he's been doing this for years.

"Your friend Chris told me these were all self-inflicted. Is this the first time something like this has happened?" His eyes met hers, two green pools of honest concern staring back at her.

Clearing her throat, Sam nodded. "I thought that Josh was going to die, and I guess I just sort of lost it."

"I see. Is this Josh your boyfriend or are you two just friends?"

Sam opened her mouth, her pale pink lips forming a small 'o' before her cheeks ignited a bright rose. Hearing the doctor give a small chuckle, Sam snapped her mouth shut before she could embarrass herself further.

"I _see._ So Josh is very special to you, am I correct?" Dr. Martinez chuckled again, grinning knowingly at her.

Nodding once, Sam smiled as she thought of the kiss she had shared with Josh in the garden.

"I've also been told that you and your friends had quite a scary weekend. This, combined with your fear of losing someone so _precious_ to you is what must have triggered your panic."

Sam scrunched her brows; she had never been one to panic. "I'm not prone to panic attacks, and nothing like that has ever happened before."

"Sounds like you're suffering from some anxiety. Chris told me some about your weekend, and it wouldn't surprise me if it's causing you to suffer mentally." Dr. Martinez scratched his nose, and then nodded as if he were answering an unspoken question. "Chris also told me that you were talking about seeing something. Hallucinations, I presume?"

"Yes. In short, I saw Josh and a few of my other friends, dead."

Dr. Martinez resituated himself in his chair, licking his lips as he thought of a response. "Sometimes after someone goes through something very traumatic, they can suffer from some anxiety and sometimes even hallucinations afterwards. Since you've said that this is all new to you, I think that this is just your mind suffering from what happened to you this weekend."

Sam went back to picking at her nails as she processed the information. She really hoped that the hallucinations had been a one-time thing.

Pursing her lips suddenly, she turned to the doctor. "Dr. Martinez, I don't mean to be rude with this. Aren't you just a doctor? I mean, you're really going above and beyond the criteria for a doctor right now."

Chuckling, Dr. Martinez grinned at her. "I got a degree in psychology, and worked as a psychiatrist for five years before I went back to college to get my medical degree. Unless a patient is in need of a psychiatric hospital, I'm the one that talks with them to assess if they're stable enough to leave or not."

"I hope I didn't offend you by asking!" Sam glanced sheepishly at her lap, her cheeks heating as the embarrassment settled over her head.

"Not at all, dear. Now, if you have no more questions I'll go and arrange everything for your release." Dr. Martinez waited a beat for her to speak up, and when Sam didn't he stood and patted her leg softly.

Dr. Martinez spun on his heel, crossing the room. He stopped as he reached the door, and looked over his shoulder at the tiny blonde who was currently wrapped in hospital blankets.

"Samantha, I don't mean to alarm you. But the anxiety will probably stay with you for a while. But if the hallucinations and self-damaging behavior continues, please contact us, yeah?" The doctor gave her a soft smile and a nod, before turning back to the exit.

After the door shut behind him, Sam nearly choked on the air going down her throat.

She had never been an anxious person, and hallucinations were nothing she had ever personally experienced until last night.

Sam gulped as she thought of Josh.

Josh was psychotic, and without proper medication his hallucinations were the devil on his shoulder, following him at every turned corner.

The next twenty or so minutes passed relatively quickly, before Jeanie marched into the room. "You're all set! Let's get you out of those clothes now, yeah?"

Jeanie removed all the wires and IVs, before handing Sam her clothing. "You can change in the bathroom if you want to honey." Jeanie pointed at the bathroom door, ushering Sam forwards.

Sam locked the door behind her, before looking at the clothing that was now slightly bloodstained.

Sighing, she pulled on the red sweater and her leggings. She ran her finger over the darker splotches, exhaling softly.

Exiting the bathroom, she smiled as she met Jeanie's eyes. "I washed your clothing for you, but there was only so much I could do. Your sweater especially, it was heavily stained so this is a vast improvement compared to what it was."

Running her finger over the stitching in the sleeve, Sam's eyes twinkled as she smiled gratefully. "Thank you for washing this. It's Josh's and it's probably my favorite sweater. Thanks, Jeanie."

"Oh, Josh huh? Is he your boyfriend?" Jeanie wiggled her brows, smiling widely.

Sam blushed, glancing at the floor. "I guess you could say that. It's kind of complicated, and we're not official or anything."

Jeanie scoffed, her eyes widening. "A beautiful girl like you, and your man won't even _officially_ be your man? I've lost hope for the world."

Sam gave a half-smile, tilting her head as she thought of the best way to explain her and Josh. "We've been best friends pretty much our entire lives, and I guess we're trying to be slow about everything."

Nodding, Jeanie shuffled her feet. "That makes sense."

Sam smiled, thinking again of her day in the garden with Josh.

"All right, now let's get you out of here. This way please." Jeanie gestured happily towards the door, before turning and walking out.

Sam followed behind Jeanie; though she was much more focused on her thoughts of Josh than keeping up with the bubbly freckled nurse.

Was Josh okay? Chris would have made sure she knew if he wasn't. Still, she was worried.

Jeanie suddenly ducked around a desk, and Sam watched as she stacked a few papers together.

Suddenly hearing laughter echo softly behind her, Sam froze. She knew the voice and the laugh, and she felt her knees wobble in anticipation.

Sam turned, her heart racing. That's when she saw Chris and Ashley both walking, pushing someone in a wheelchair between them.

 _Josh._

Giving a small squeal in shock, Sam inhaled roughly before racing down the hall.

She crashed to her knees in front of Josh, her hands coming up to grasp at his jeans as she gasped.

Ashley and Chris had both stopped talking, and were now watching the small reunion of their favorite unofficial couple.

"Josh, I.." Sam's voice cracked, and she broke off as she panted.

Josh stared back at her, his eyes wide and his curly hair messed up as if he had just rolled out of bed.

His forearm was thickly bandaged, and Sam's eyes brimmed with unshed tears as she realized what he had done.

Josh's hand suddenly made contact with her jaw, and she flinched, as it was so unexpected. Josh wasn't deterred in the slightest however, and he softly caressed her cheek.

Sam squeezed her eyes shut, her tears slowly soaking Josh's palm. She brought her hand up, and she squeezed his wrist as he continued to stroke her face.

"Sammy, look at me." Josh's voice spoke in a tone that she had only heard in very rare intervals, mostly when he would address his sisters during times they were hurting.

Hearing Josh speak to her with such a level of care and concern was all it took for her to launch herself at him.

Sam was very mindful of his injured arm, and his legs, as she didn't want to squish him. She maneuvered herself as best she could, until she could comfortably wrap her arms around him.

Josh returned her embrace eagerly, and he laid soft kisses to her temple as she dug her face into his neck. His arms encircled her, and his fingers dug into her shoulders as he held her tightly to his chest.

"I should've been here. Josh, I'm so s-sorry." Sam's voice shook, and she pulled herself even closer towards him.

Josh shook his head, kissing along the side of her face. "We can talk about all this later, okay?"

Sam nodded frantically, before angrily wiping at her cheeks and pulling away from him.

He kept a hold of her hand, and he smiled up at her with all the love and care he possibly could.

"Alright Cochise, _now_ I'm ready to leave." Josh looked over at Chris, grinning.

Sam furrowed her brows, and turned to Chris as she waited for an explanation.

"Josh was just released, and we were on our way to come and see you." Chris laughed, his hand rubbing at his neck. "He refused to leave without seeing you."

"It was really sweet, actually." Ashley piped up softly.

Josh's wheelchair resumed its slow roll forward, as Chris and Ashley returned to pushing him. Sam and Josh's interlocked hands floated in the air between them, and despite everything Sam found herself grinning.

As they passed the front desk, Jeanie nearly ran right into them. She jolted backwards with a squeal. "Sorry!"

The four friends all laughed, Chris more than the rest, before Sam gingerly stepped forward. "Are you okay Jeanie?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm alright!" Jeanie straightened her scrubs, chuckling. "Here's your paperwork Sam! I just need a few signatures."

Sam took the offered pen from Jeanie, and then quickly scribbled on all the needed lines before stepping back to Josh's side.

Josh took her hand again once she was close enough, his eyes twinkling as he stared up at her.

Jeanie's brows shot up her forehead as she gazed at the two, her gleeful smile confirming that she knew who the man in the wheelchair was.

Fighting to contain the overly happy smile, as it wasn't often that a nurse was _this_ happy to release a patient, Jeanie again straightened her work outfit. "You're all set Sam! I'm so glad you're feeling better."

Jeanie turned on her heel, and set off back down the hallway.

She stopped after a few steps, glancing over her shoulder. "It was nice to meet you too, Josh!"

Sam's legs twitched in shock, and she tried to look very interested at her sneakers.

Josh chuckled, incredibly entertained. "Kind of funny that she knew who I was, huh Sam?"

Sam nodded tensely, though she couldn't fight back the grin.

"My sweet little birdie can't even go a few hours without talking about my rocking bod' and smooth moves." He nudged her, as his shoulders shook with laughter.

Eyes widening, Sam blushed knowing she had been caught.

Josh grinned widely, as he gave her hand a squeeze. "I think it's cute that you talk about me, Sammy."

Chris spoke up then, the humor from Sam's embarrassment evident in his voice. "Time to get down to business now, you lovebirds."

"I'm not allowed to be alone for a while. So, who's up for a slumber party with the great and holy Josh Washington?" Josh wiggled his brows as he grinned.

Chris caught Sam's eye, and he winked.

Sam didn't need to be persuaded, she was already thinking of where exactly the extra blankets were in her closet. "You know you're always welcome at my house, Josh."

Ashley whistled, winking at Sam. "Sammy and Joshie, alone and together at last."

"Oh, shut up Ash." Sam blushed again, her lips twisting into a smile.

Chris ran forward to hold the hospital door open as Sam pushed Josh through the door. Josh stood once they reached the car, and he spent a few minutes stretching his limbs.

"I didn't even need that damn thing." Josh reached for the door handle, lunging his legs as he did so. As he opened the back door to Chris' parent's car, he turned to Sam. "In you go, my lady."

"Your fake British accent is atrocious, Josh." Sam laughed lightly, before giving an over exaggerated bow to him. "Thank you so very much, my kind sir." She took his offered hand, and he helped her into the car before shutting the door and jogging to the other side.

Sam burst out into hysterics as Josh suddenly smashed his face against his window, making faces at her.

He climbed into the back seat with her, looking incredibly confused. Josh glanced around, even stared down Chris and Ashley as if they would have an answer for him. "What's so _damn_ funny, Sammy?"

Still laughing, Sam's shoulders shook as she nudged his arm lightly.

Josh was now fighting to keep the smile off his face, and he turned to face her. "You usually only laugh like that when I do _this_!" At his sudden exclamation, Josh dove across the seat and began tickling her sides and stomach.

Squealing and gasping, Sam did her best to keep a hold of his fingers as they fumbled over her skin. "Ahh, ahh! Josh st-stop!"

Ashley laughed gleefully at the sight of her two friends. "Get her, Josh!"

Finally, Josh paused his movements. "Do you want me to stop, Sammy?" At her nod, he sighed. "Alright. One condition though, you have to hold my hand the whole way home."

Sam's heart fluttered, and she locked their fingers with no hesitation.

Chris' voice suddenly belted out, shocking the two so badly they nearly jumped out of their skin. "Alright you damn kids, seatbelts!" He glanced over to Ashley as he started the car. "Kind of feels like babysitting, huh?"

"You'd be lucky if your kids turned out like us." Josh laughed lightly as he clicked his seatbelt on, Sam following suit.

Sam watched him out of the corner of her eye as Chris drove them towards Josh's house. Even though he would be staying with her, he needed to get a few of his own things before heading to Sam's.

She watched his lips twist and curl into his trademark grins. His curls bounced lightly when he'd gesture wildly, and then dissolve into laughter. His eyes would flicker with emotion, as he'd look over, and find her already gazing at him.

Oh, Sam felt like such a lucky girl. Not many would have the privilege of holding Joshua Washington's hand.

She hoped she would be the only girl to ever hold his hand, hold him even, like she got to.

Despite the weekend and Josh's attempt, Sam decided that for right now everything was okay. There would be time for talking later.

Right now, to Sam, everything felt right in the world.

 **/**

Chapter eleven, here we are!

I already have a few ideas of how I want the next chapter to turn out like. I want to thank you guys for all the reviews especially! A few of you have been giving me ideas of what you'd want to see in future chapters and that helps me out _so_ much. Sometimes I'll read an idea from one of you, and I can actually envision it happening and it just gives me a burst of motivation!

Guys guess what! I bought a Playstation 4 a few days ago, and it should be here before Friday! I'm so stoked, I haven't played a video game in nearly two months!

Also, because some of you have expressed concern and well wishes about my living situation, I want to keep you guys updated. I'm currently back at home, with my dad and his girlfriend. Unless something else happens between her and me, or her and my dad, I'm planning on staying here for the time being. I've missed my Daddy and I need to be around him, but I will not hesitate to leave if she does something else.

On a happier note, I have a pretty good idea of how I want to write the next chapter! Get excited! :)

I hope you guys are still enjoying! ~Ash


	12. Chapter 12

"Here we are, home sweet home!" Sam called over her shoulder at her three friends gleefully, as she pulled open the front door to her apartment.

The three had gone to Josh's house. After realizing that a very drunk Melinda was home, Josh had grabbed Sam and sprinted past her and up the stairs. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his mother.

Sam had helped Josh gather some things, and frequently she would catch him staring at her bandages, or glaring at the wall. It would take her several tries to get him out of his stupor, and every time he would smile brightly at her and move on as if it had never happened.

Now, the four were all fixing up Sam's living room so Josh would be comfortable sleeping.

Ashley was currently adjusting the couch. "Hey, Sam? Do you have any extra pillows?"

Nodding, Sam looked over her shoulder at her ginger friend. "Just take one off of my bed."

Ashley turned and skipped down the hallway, returning after a few moments with a pillow in hand.

"Hey Josh? Do you want me to unpack your bag?" Sam laughed lightly as Josh suddenly popped his head around the corner.

He shook his head, smiling at her. "Nah, it's fine. I'll get it later."

Josh disappeared back around the corner, and Sam resumed busying herself.

The truth was, Josh was struggling with his thoughts. His sweet Sammy had hurt herself, and it was eating away at him.

He shut Sam's bedroom door softly behind him, and looked around before his eyes settled on her pictures.

A framed photo of his senior prom was posed on her desk. He laughed bitterly as he remembered Hannah rushing into his room, shrieking that Sam had overhead him _insisting_ that they were just going as friends.

That was one of the first times he thought she might feel the same way.

He glanced around the room, taking note of her jar of rose petals. He smiled, thinking of all the times he'd anonymously left roses in her locker, and it warmed his heart to realize she had kept the petals.

Tears burned in his eyes now as he recollected the bandages on her arms. He had so badly wanted to ask her _why_ the moment she had rushed into his arms in the hospital, but it wasn't the place or time. It needed to be private.

Josh shakily walked to the window, stopping when his forehead bumped the glass. He figured the cold glass might help ground him.

He didn't know how long he stood there, staring out the glass. Josh didn't hear the door softly creak open and then shut behind him, he was too consumed with his thoughts.

"Cochise, hey. I was looking for you. Are you okay?" Chris' unusually soothing voice rattled him out of his mind, though he didn't respond.

Chris shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "Josh? What's going on, buddy?"

"What's going on? Look at Sam." Josh ignored the cracking of his voice, completely unfazed as he rambled. "She got hurt, even worse is the fact that she did that shit to herself."

"I know, Josh. She's okay now though, and it's all okay." Chris' attempt at comfort burned the back of Josh's throat.

Josh didn't reply, and if anything he had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from spitting his anger at his best friend.

Chris shifted again, noticing that Josh was really struggling with Sam's breakdown.

"C'mon Josh, Sam's been looking for you too. Ash and I can get out of your hair, and you can talk to her okay?" Chris extended his arm, intending to lead Josh out of the room.

Josh glanced over his shoulder at the mention of Sam, and he allowed Chris to grab his arm.

The two friends walked silently out of the room. Josh's head was swirling with hurt and confusion, and with his thoughts of Sam. Chris wanted so badly to comfort his best friend, but knew that he didn't have the words to.

Josh smiled brightly as they turned the corner into the living room and caught sight of Sam. He didn't want her knowing he was so upset, at least not yet.

Sam turned, catching Josh's eye. "I was looking for you Josh."

"So I've been told." Josh sent her a wink, chuckling.

Chris got Ashley's attention, and glanced towards the door. Catching his hint, Ashley nodded and stepped forward.

"I hate to leave now, but Chris and I need to get going." Ashley hugged Sam goodbye, then turned to wave at Josh. "Call us if you need us."

"See you later Cochise. Be good Sam, I'll see you soon." Chris hugged them both, before the two walked out the door.

Josh trailed after the two, shutting and locking the door behind them.

Immediately he turned to Sam, tears already burning his eyes.

Sam felt her heart crack as she realized he was about to cry. "Josh?"

Josh crossed the room, almost running in his rush to get to her. "Look at your arms. My sweet girl, look what you did to yourself." To prove his point, he grasped ahold of her wrists, and gently tugged her arms up in front of her.

"Josh, look at you!" Sam twisted his arm over, until the bandage faced upwards. "You did this to yourself, on _purpose_ , and you expected me to be okay?"

Ignoring her, Josh brought his hands up, caressing her cheeks. His tears finally spilled over as his thumbs grazed over the bandages decorating her face.

Sam held onto his wrist with one hand, her other dropping back down to her side. "Josh, I'm sorry."

Suddenly, he jolted backwards, his hands tugging and knotting in his hair. "You're _sorry_? You hurt yourself Sam. Do you realize that? Do you even realize how fucking important you are to me?"

Sam shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. "How do you think I felt when I heard you were in an ambulance Josh? Do you really think I would be okay if you weren't here anymore?" She reached for him, sobbing out as he pulled away from her again.

Josh's eyes widened as she cried out, and he darted forward as he extended his arms for her.

Freely sobbing, Sam allowed him to pull her into his chest as she shuddered from the force of her cries. "I'm s-sorry, Josh. _Please,_ I'm s-so sorry _._ "

Josh smoothed her hair, his other hand gripping onto her as if his life depended on it. "Sammy, hush. I shouldn't be getting angry with you right now. I'm the one that should be sorry."

Sam was nearly choking on her sobs now, as she thought of the sheer _terror_ she had felt thinking that she was going to lose him.

"My beautiful little birdie. Oh, Sammy it's okay. I'm sorry I got so upset with you. Breathe, it's okay." Josh nuzzled his head into hers as he worked to calm her.

Sam's small frame shook as she gasped. "You tried to kill yourself. Why? Josh, w-why?"

Josh's hands stilled in their movements for a moment before resuming, and his breath hitched. "I failed."

"What do you mean Josh?" Sam clung to his shirt, and she angrily wiped at her cheeks.

The room was silent for a few minutes, save for Josh's strained breathing and Sam's cries. Right when Sam was considering asking again, he finally made his statement.

"I failed my sisters a year ago. I failed you, Sam. I never meant for you to get hurt this weekend. I failed, Sammy." Josh's voice cracked several times during his confession, and his arms shook as they surrounded her.

Sam shook her head, and she gripped onto him even tighter. "No Josh, you didn't fail. What happened with your sisters isn't on you."

"I was their brother Sammy, I was supposed to protect them." Josh's voice was laced with regret, and it tore at Sam's heart.

She shook her head softly. "You're still their brother Josh, it's just different now."

He laughed, but it wasn't joyful. The empty sound echoed straight to her bones, and she shivered.

"You call this different?" Josh's voice was bleak, and Sam was having a hard time picking apart his tone.

Nodding, Sam looked up until she met his eyes. "Yes, different. You still love them. You still think about them. They're still with us."

"They're not around because I was fucking wasted when they needed me." Josh tucked his head into the crook of her neck, stifling back another sob.

Sam pulled his body flush against hers, and her arms worked to soothe him. "You had no way of knowing all of that was going to happen. You and Chris were just trying to have a good time, and there's no reason to blame yourself for it."

His voice cracked every time he tried to respond, so eventually he resorted to curling himself around Sam the best he could while they were both standing, and getting all of his sobs out.

Josh held onto her as his cries rocked his shoulders, and Sam murmured gently to him until he started to calm down.

He was cherishing the moment. He had nearly died, and Sam had nearly lost herself. Josh felt so incredibly lucky to be standing here with her, that suddenly his sobs caught in his throat.

Sam continued softly rubbing her arms into his back and mumbling her love to him, until she felt him go still.

Immediately fearing the worst, Sam started to pull away from him so she could get a good look at his expression.

She was expecting to see him staring wide-eyed, looking at something somewhere off in the distance behind her.

Sam finally wiggled herself free from Josh's grip, and came face to face with a very content looking Joshua Washington.

"Josh? Are you alright?" She ran her arms up and down his back gently, bracing herself to hear more of his painful thoughts and admissions.

Surprising her, he nodded. "Sammy, I'm wonderful."

Josh brought his lips down to her forehead gently, giving her a loving kiss. "After everything that's happened, somehow I'm lucky enough to be standing here with the most beautiful girl I've ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on."

Sam smiled, a small giggle escaping her lips as she curled back into his chest.

"And guess what?" Josh's voice was giddy, and Sam smiled widely as she felt his lips pepper kisses along her hairline.

"You know I'm terrible at guessing games, Josh. I'd suggest you go ahead and come out and say it." Sam laughed again, poking his sides gently.

Josh chuckled, swatting her hands away from his sides before wrapping her back up in his embrace. "She's all mine. I don't know how I got this lucky, but somehow I did."

Sam smiled brightly, her cheeks igniting as she pulled herself closer.

He held her close and hummed gently. Josh had gone through such heartbreak and unexplainable grief in a short period, and he struggled against his own mind daily. Somehow, the petite blonde in his arms was able to chase away the thoughts and fears. Sam was his saving grace, an angel that he felt he didn't deserve.

Sam nuzzled into his chest, her heart fluttering in her chest as she felt his chest vibrate gently from his humming.

Seeing Josh in such a state warmed Sam straight to her core. Ever since his sisters had disappeared, Josh had rarely shown anyone his true self. His emotions had been completely taken over by his anxieties.

Sam knew she was lucky, not many got to see this side of Josh anymore.

"Hey Josh?" Sam's voice twinkled softly, like a bell. "How about we get some sleep? It's been a long day."

Josh's humming cut off, and he chuckled. He placed one last kiss on her temple, before pulling away. "Sure thing Sam, let's get some sleep."

Truthfully, Josh wasn't looking forward to sleeping. His nightmares plagued him, and he doubted he'd be able to rest after everything that had happened the last few days.

Lacing his fingers through hers, he forced himself to smile, for her sake. He wanted Sam to rest, as he knew she desperately needed it after everything.

Sam led him into her bedroom, a small smile gracing her features.

She was aware Josh's smile was forced, and she had a pretty good idea why. Sam didn't want to call him out on it though, in fear of ruining the moment they had just had.

Pulling open her bedroom door, she tugged Josh along behind her as she crossed her small room.

Josh smiled lovingly at her as she turned to him. He pulled her into his arms once more, giving her a goodnight hug.

"Sweet dreams, Sammy. I'll be in the living room if you need me." Josh planted one last kiss on her forehead, before forcing himself to step away from her.

Immediately, the warmth that Sam brought to him disappeared. He smiled at her one last time, before turning and grimacing at the door.

Sam stood there, wringing her hands as she watched him begin his slow march towards her door.

Internally fighting with herself, she decided almost immediately that she wouldn't be able to rest peacefully without him.

"Hey, wait." Sam flinched as she heard the eagerness in her voice. "Josh, you could stay."

Josh stopped suddenly, and he had to quickly fight to keep himself composed.

"Sam, are you sure?" Josh glanced over his shoulder, taking note of how flustered she looked. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Sam laughed lightly, nodding her head. "Of course I'm sure Josh. Besides, we've had so many sleepovers over the years."

They both knew it, though it would remain unspoken, that it wouldn't be like their previous sleepovers. Sure, they had even slept in the same bed before. But it was different now, and they both knew it.

Josh couldn't seem to find the words to agree, so he just nodded. He slipped off his hoodie, tossing it haphazardly across the room.

He watched as she slipped off her shoes, before walking past him towards her desk. Josh watched as she pulled her blonde hair into a messy bun, and he couldn't help but notice the way she smiled shyly when she saw he was watching her.

"Josh? I have some extra clothes in my closet that would fit you, if you want to change." Sam smiled gently at him, before gathering up some comfier clothes for herself.

Smiling at him one last time, Sam turned and walked out of her room, shutting the door behind her.

Josh stood there, his emotions on overdrive. All he could think about was the fact that they were about to sleep together, in the most innocent sense.

He knew they weren't about to have sex, but he couldn't help but notice that the air had an intimate feel to it.

Josh sucked in a breath, as he took in the fact that getting to sleep next to Sam might be the most beautiful thing he'd ever get to do.

Shaking his head frantically to dispel the thoughts, he crossed the room to her closet. In truth, he didn't care to change, but he was curious as to what the tiny Samantha had in her possession that could possibly fit him.

Flinging open the doors, he immediately caught sight of a very familiar navy knit sweater he thought he had lost several months ago. He chuckled as he imagined Sam sneaking into his room in the dead of night, intending to steal his clothing.

Josh laughed as he imagined what her reaction would be to seeing him wear his stolen clothing; he swiftly changed out of his top.

After throwing on some sweatpants that he found in her drawer, his jaw dropped as he realized they were his as well. He laughed to himself; the visual of Sam stealing his clothing was just too much.

At that moment, he heard the door softly click open. Josh turned to see Sam walking in, but she was looking down at the pile of clothes in her arms.

"Hey, Josh? Just in case nothing fits I have thes-" Sam abruptly cut herself off as she looked up to see Josh decked out in the clothes she had taken from him.

Sam's cheeks ignited a bright rose, before she cleared her throat. "I can explain that."

"Go ahead then." Josh's voice cracked as he went into hysterics, tears pricking his eyes as he laughed. Sam's reaction to being caught red-handed was picking at his heartstrings.

Sam blushed an even deeper shade of red as Josh began laughing, and she giggled softly. "They just smelt really good, okay?"

Still laughing, Josh began to blush as well. Hearing her say that his clothing smelt good, and was maybe even a comfort to her, made him feel like he had just downed a hot cup of tea.

As he began to compose himself, he rushed forward before sweeping Sam into his arms. "You're just too much for me Sammy."

He set her back down softly, before stretching his arms above his head. "Glad to see they still fit me. Now, how about we get some sleep?"

Sam nodded, before stepping past him and climbing into her bed. She gestured to the empty space next to her, smiling gently as she did so.

"Alright, Sam. If you're still sure about this." In truth, Josh was giddy knowing he was about to do this. He had a particularly nice image of wrapping Sam up in his arms, before they both drifted off to sleep.

Instead, he followed suit and climbed into the bed as she had, a comfortable distance between them.

"Goodnight Sammy. I'll see you in the morning." Josh spoke softly, as he clicked off her bedside lamp. He was afraid to act on this newfound tension that had settled between them.

Josh rolled over to face Sam, fidgeting with the comforter as he did so. He figured that it was still too soon to try to cuddle up to her, but no one said that he wasn't allowed to look at her.

He smiled at her, the corners of his lips crinkling as he took notice of the few strands of Sam's hair that had come out of her sloppy bun, and had framed her face beautifully.

"Goodnight, Josh. Wake me up if you need me, okay?" Josh nodded in return, before settling down into the comfortable mattress.

Josh didn't know what time it was when he jolted himself awake, but judging by the crick in his neck it had probably been a few hours.

He had had a nightmare. This time he dreamt that by the time Sam had Chris had found him in the mine, he was a wendigo, and he didn't hesitate to attack them.

As he sat up, the blankets crinkled around the movements of his body, and he felt Sam move with them.

"Josh?"

Sam's small voice, deepened by sleep, called out to him like nothing else. It brought him back from the brink when he needed it, and kept him sane.

"I'm sorry I woke you up Sammy, go back to sleep. I just had a bad dream." He spoke softly, hoping that she would listen. Josh always hated feeling like a burden to her. He ran his hands through his hair, gripping, using the feeling of his hair as an attempt to keep himself calm.

"Josh?" Again, Sam called for him.

Josh turned to look at her, afraid that he would hear her ask for him to move to the living room. Instead, she had her hand held out, intending to hold his.

He clasped his hand in hers, before settling back down under the covers. Sam squeezed his hand.

"Goodnight Josh. I love you."

Josh's eyes widened, his cheeks burning as he met Sam's eyes. She was blushing, her entire face betraying her nerves, but she was smiling too.

"You do?" Josh was in such disbelief from what she had said that he was sure she was kidding. "You really love me?"

Sam nodded in affirmation, squeezing his hand again as she did so. "I think I always have."

Josh felt like he was soaring, flying up with the birds and in the sunlight where everything was happy and nothing bad could ever happen.

"Oh, Sammy. I love you too. I love you so much." He rolled towards her then, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Sam giggled as he pulled away from her. "Settle down there cowboy, I think it's about time we get some sleep."

Smirking, Josh settled back down on the mattress. "I'll see you tomorrow Sam."

"Wake me up next time something happens, yeah? Goodnight Josh."

Even after Sam fell asleep, Josh laid there, silently thinking through his thoughts. He rubbed small circles onto her hand with his thumb as he thought, their interlocked hands rested in-between them.

After a while, Josh had come to a decision. He would ask her on a date tomorrow. He wanted to be with her, forever if he had any say in it, but for now he had to make her his to begin with.

Finally at peace with his decision, he began to slowly drift off, her hand still clasped in his. For now, things were okay.

They would be okay, together.

 **/**

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the huge hiatus I took on this story. I took such a long break that I had to actually go back and read through my other chapters to try to remember everything I was planning. In truth, I wasn't going to end this here. I was going to have them reunite with Emily, I had plans for double dates and group outings and more chapters. As much fun as I've had writing this story, I haven't really thought about Until Dawn for a few months now. And as much as I still love SamxJosh, I don't think about them or their storylines as often anymore. But, I do like where this ends. They still have a very bumpy road ahead of them, but I like the idea that they would work together to get through. If you are still following this story, I hope that you like how I've ended things.

However, if you still like my writing and are interested in maybe seeing more of me, I have some new story ideas for some other fandoms I'm in. If you guys would like to see some of those leave some reviews and let me know that you would! Maybe I could set up a poll about what fandom I should start writing for first. Just let me know!

Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews. You guys really helped me through such a dark time in my life. I'm in the dark right now again, but it will get better hopefully over time. I can't tell you how much all of your support has meant to me. **Thank** **you.**


End file.
